The Champ And The Trainer
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena goes to a WWE live event to see his dad, what he didn't expect was to find love with the WWE Champ. SLASH M/M MPREG.
1. Seeing Mark

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**John Cena goes to a WWE live event to see his dad, what he didn't expect was to find love with the WWE Champ. SLASH M/M MPREG. **

John Cena grumbled as he walked through the backstage area of a WWE event, his dad had no idea he was coming his mom sent him here because he was causing her hell. He walked around looking for the right locker-room and came to one that said **Undertaker**. He sighed and knocked. "Go away!" a gruff voice came at him John sighed and walked in seeing his dad making out with some guy. "Hi dad so nice to see you again" John spat at his father he hadn't seen him in half a year so there was hatred. "John what are you doing here?" Mark asked. "Mom sent me, she said she can't deal with me right now" John said Mark sighed. "Shit" Mark cursed. John just stood there. "Hi I'm Randy" John looked at the guy. "Yeah I don't really care who my dad is fucking" John stated Randy was shocked that John would speak to him like that. "Come in and sit down I'll sort something out" John sighed and sat down with his father and Randy.

"So what did you do this time?" Mark asked. John looked at his estranged father. "Oh you know this and that" John said. "Answer me NOW" Mark growled. "Got mixed up in the wrong crowd is all. She caught me getting high" John said Mark nodded. "Right so you're here for good?" John nodded. "Apparently" John stated. "Mark your match is in five" Randy said John smiled a fake smile he wasn't interested in wrestling. "Good luck" John called to him sarcastically. "Ran make sure he doesn't go anywhere" Mark ordered and Randy nodded. Mark left and John stood up leaving the room much to the shock of Randy. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. "For a smoke" John said leaving. "But your dad said not to leave" Randy said, John laughed bitterly. "I don't listen to him he isn't a father he is a sperm donor" John spat and left the room heading outside.

He got outside and lit up a smoke he needed it he didn't want to be here with his so called father. He just wanted to be home in north Carolina with his mother but no he had to be here in Chicago with a guy who created him. He finished his smoke and walked back inside he walked around and found his uncles locker room. He knocked and was let in by his uncles boyfriend Jeff. John smiled and hugged him then sat with his uncle. "So what's going on?" Glen asked. "Mom sent me to be with him" John said pointing at the screen where Mark was wrestling some other wrestler. "Why? What did you do now?" Glen asked. "Got high" John answered Glen sighed.

"You know he is gonna give her hell for this him and Randy are always together" John laughed. "I don't like that idiot I met he looks like a crazy person and I am going to do my best to piss him off royally just so it pisses Mark off" John said. "He's your dad John don't call him Mark" John shrugged "You're my uncle and I call you Glen" John stated Jeff laughed. "He has a point" Jeff said Glen rolled his eyes "This is gonna be hell with you two being together" John and Jeff smirked at each other and did their handshake Glen groaned. "Lord help me" he mumbled John and Jeff just laughed.

The door swung open and in walked Randy and Mark. "I thought I told you to stay where you were?" Mark asked John. "No you told him to make sure I didn't go anywhere so in reality it's all his fault" John said pointing at Randy. Mark sighed this was going to be hell. "Get up we're leaving" John saluted him "Whatever, I'll see you guys later ok?" Jeff and Glen nodded. John got dragged to the car by Mark and Randy he jumped in the front passenger seat. "That's Randy's seat" Mark said. "And?" John asked. "I don't see his name written on it and I am your son I should come first" John said Mark growled having John here was going to be hell.

They got to the hotel and into their room John laid back on a bed. "Mark cant he have his own room?" Randy asked. "I'm sorry baby, but there is none left" Mark stated. "But I missed you all day I wanna be with you" Randy whined. John rolled his eyes, "Yeah dad he wants to get on his hands and knees and be fucked don't you want that?" John asked he was loving pissing them off. Randy glared at him. "Relax Randal you can get laid I'm meeting Jeff anyway….don't wait up" John said leaving, Mark watched his son disappear and he growled.

"I'm sorry about him" Mark said Randy sighed. "He isn't gonna stop you know he doesn't like me and he sure as hell doesn't like you" Mark nodded. "I know but I am stuck with him" Mark said Randy nodded. "How old is he anyway?" Mark sighed. "19, I don't know how I am gonna deal with him" Mark said. "Let me take your mind off of it" Mark grinned as Randy kissed him. John walked out of the room and down the hall to Jeff and Glen's room he walked in and smiled.

"Come on Jeff lets go out I am so bored" John said. Jeff looked at Glen for his OK to go out to the club. "Go baby go with him" Glen said. "Does Mark know you're here?" Glen asked John. "Yeah he is too busy with Randy" John said Glen nodded. Jeff got ready and John and Jeff left for the clubs. They got there and even though John was underage Jeff got him in and got him a drink.

Jeff guided him over to where other wrestlers were hanging out. "Guys this is John Cena a friend of mine and Glen's, John this is Matt my brother, Ted, Cody, Daniel, Adam, Chris and Phil." John nodded at them and sat down. "So how do you two know each other?" Ted asked. "Well we met when Jeff was playing a show been friends ever since" John lied he didn't want these people knowing he was the undertakers son. That was drama he didn't need right now in his life. "How long are you here for?" Cody asked.

"Not sure, I think a few months probably" John said Phil was just watching him, there was just something about him. "Let's dance Jeff" John said dragging Jeff to the dance floor. Jeff grinned. They walked onto the dance floor and started grinding with each other they looked like they were one person John held Jeff by his hips and Jeff was grinding onto John. "Damn" the whole table said. Suddenly a faster song came on and John and Jeff started acting like complete idiots.

They finished dancing and headed back to the table they did a couple shots and laughed. "I need a smoke" John said leaving the club Phil watched him the whole time. John had his smoke and went back into the club sitting down. By the time the club was closing John was drunk. Jeff helped him back to his room with Mark. John walked into the room and collapsed onto his bed falling asleep. He woke up the next morning and ran into the bathroom throwing up he had a shower and put on some sweats a shirt a hat and some sunglasses. He laid back on the bed trying to get the sun out of his eyes.

"Come on John we need to eat and then we are going to the next show" Mark said annoying the hell out of John, he just wanted to be left alone to wallow. John groaned "I aint eating I feel like shit" John said. "I don't care now move it" Mark demanded, John's behavior wouldn't fly with him and John knew it. John sighed he got up and stormed out of the room and into the elevator. They got down to the restaurant and sat down.

"So where did you go last night?" Randy asked once they had ordered their food for breakfast. "Out to a club" John said. "Did you drink?" Mark asked. "What do you think father?" John asked. Mark sighed, John was pushing his limits, Mark could already feel a huge headache coming on. "God John would you act normal for just a second" John sighed.

"Yes I drank I got wasted happy now?" John asked. "No I don't want you drinking" John laughed. "You can't stop me" John said Mark sighed. "I can I am your father John" John sighed. "What do you want from me Mark?" John asked. Mark ignored the question. "When we get to the next arena I have a meeting with Vince you're coming with me, while you're with me on the road you're working" John sighed. "I aint wrestling" John spat he hated the profession.

"I know you're not wrestling Vince has something else for you to do" John sighed and nodded.

He rested his head on the table he had a massive headache and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and get away from Randy and Mark.

"Come on lets go" Mark said John sighed he stood up and grabbed his things. They walked to the car John laid down in the back seat slowly falling asleep with his I-pod on.

Mark glanced at John and sighed he didn't know how the next few months were going to go but he knew they were going to be hard.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	2. Flirtin

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

They arrived at the arena and John woke up yawning he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up inhaling the tobacco. Randy looked at him disapprovingly John just shrugged he didn't care if Randy approved of him or not.

Mark led John to the office and John and Mark sat down. "Nice to meet you John" John nodded "You too Sir" John answered. Mark was shocked John was being nice and respectful to Vince. "So I hear you're going to be with us for a few months" John nodded. "Yes Sir" John said. "OK well I also heard you have a degree in sports medicine and therapy?" John nodded.

"Yes I have a bachelor's degree in it I graduated from the university of phoenix" John said Vince nodded. "Well we are in need of a new trainer and your dad recommended you" Vince said. "Sure" John said Vince smiled. "You'll start tonight" John nodded he shook Vince's hand and left with Mark.

He was glad he had a job it meant he didn't have to be around Mark and Randy a lot and that was going to make things so much easier to handle that was for sure.

Mark led John down to the trainer's room. "You know what to do right?" John nodded. "Yes Mark I am not an idiot" John said. "Why are you so hostile towards me and not Vince?" John shrugged "Don't know" John mumbled sitting down. "Can you leave now I have work to do" John said Mark nodded. John got down off the table sorted out the bandages and ointments and tapes that were there. "Hey can I get my knee taped Jay?" Jeff asked walking in John nodded. Jeff jumped up on the table and John sat down in his chair. "So this is what Mark has planned for you?" John smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is such a moron" John said. "So gonna tell me what exactly you did to wind up here?" Jeff asked. "Got high and wasted and crashed moms Mercedes Benz." John said laughing. "It was funny really" John said laughing at the memory. "You're an idiot" John nodded he finished taping Jeff's knee and Jeff left. John sat down writing out what each superstar needed.

"John right?" Adam asked John nodded. "Yeah what can I do for you?" John asked. "Wrists, ankles and shoulder gel" John nodded. He started taping the ankles. "So you and Jeff seem close" John smiled. "He's my best friend away from home he gets me and together we make Glen's life hell which is always fun" John said. Adam laughed. He looked and saw John was done, "Wow you're good and quick" John smiled. "Thanks" John said smiling Adam smiled at him and left. John sat down and wrote down what Adam had come in for he turned on the monitor and saw people fighting in the ring he rolled his eyes he never liked wrestling. He didn't know why seeing as his dad was a wrestler but he hated it. The door swung open and in walked a guy with tattoos. John smiled at him he was very good looking. "Hi" John said the guy nodded. "Hey I need to get my elbows and my wrists taped" John nodded. "I'm John" John said "Phil" John nodded.

"Have you always taped your elbows and wrists?" John asked. "Yeah always" John nodded he pulled out some "White, black or skin toned?" John asked. "White" Phil answered, John nodded. "How long have you been working here?" Phil asked. "It's my first day today." John said as he taped up Phil's wrists. "Am I your first customer?" Phil asked, John shook his head "Third Jeff was my first then Adam" John said Phil nodded. "Is that too tight?" John asked.

Phil flexed his wrists. "No that's perfect" John nodded. He started working on Phil's elbow. "How long have you been a wrestler for?" John asked. "I've been in the WWE since 2006" John nodded "So six years?" John asked "Yeah but I think this will be my year, I am champ and have some good feuds coming up, one with Triple H." Phil said John smiled. "Hunter?" John asked Phil nodded, "How do you know him?" he asked. "We've met before" John said Phil was curious. "How's the elbow?" John asked. "Good really good" John smiled.

"Great so who are you feuding with apart from Hunter?" John asked. "Well Dwayne, 'The Rock' Johnson and I think I am doing something with Daniel Bryan." John nodded. "OK all done, anything else?" John asked. "No but you're great, I don't even feel the tape at all" John smirked and wiggled his fingers. "Magic fingers, seeya later Punk" John said Phil smiled and left.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Undertaker Jnr." Hunter said as he walked into the room John rolled his eyes. "Shut up Hunter, what can I do for you?" John asked. "My wrists and knuckles" John smiled. "Sit down" John said, Hunter nodded and sat down. "So why did your mother send you here?" Hunter asked John looked at him "You gonna tell Mark if I tell you?" John asked. "No" Hunter said, John nodded. "I got high and drunk and I crashed the Mercedes Benz Mark bought for her." John said laughing. "It was a good night." John said as he was taping Hunter's wrist and knuckles. "He would kill you if he found out." John nodded. "I know that's why you can't tell him, he's an ass as it is." John said.

"He is your father" Hunter reminded him. John scoffed "Some father he is, where was he when I was graduating from college?" John asked. "He didn't show up?" Hunter asked. "No, he is Mark remember. If it has anything to do with me he doesn't care" John said Hunter nodded. "Thanks kid, come by the locker room, Shawn will be glad to see you." John smiled and nodded. John wrote down the info on Hunter and Phil. He sat back watching the screen Shawn and Glen were going at it. He knew he would be taping some ribs tonight.

After the match Hunter dragged Shawn in. "No Hunter, I hate these assholes" Shawn whined to his lover. John smirked. "I'm not an asshole am I?" John asked. "Johnny" Shawn said, John smiled and hugged Shawn. "Lay down and let me check your ribs" Shawn nodded. John felt and Shawn winced. "They're just a little bruised, lay down and rest for the night and if you have any pain just take some Tylenol" John said Shawn nodded.

"Want me to tape them up for you?" John asked. "No I should be fine." John nodded. "If not come and see me in the morning." John said Shawn and Hunter nodded and left. John wrote down some things in Shawn's file. He was tired and still hungover he wanted to go to the hotel and sleep. The door flew open and in walked Randy John sighed.

"Can you tape my wrists?" he asked John nodded "Sit down" John said he got out the white tape and started taping Randy's wrists. "So you're nineteen?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah" John said. "What do you like doing?" Randy asked. "Partying, having fun, I am a teenager" John said. "How did you get this job?" Randy asked "Mark sorted it out for me" John said. "But don't you need a degree or experience?" Randy asked John nodded. "I do I graduated a year ago." John said "I have been working but this is my first steady job" John said.

"I never would have thought" Randy sad, John looked at him "Why? Because I like to drink and party and have a good time?" Randy nodded "Just because I do that, doesn't mean I don't know how to be serious Randal" John said "I didn't mean anything by it Jay" Randy said, John glared "Don't call me that" John snapped Randy swallowed hard he had to be careful this was his boyfriends son. "There all done" John said. "I'm sorry" Randy said, John shrugged "I don't really care" John said cleaning up Randy nodded and left annoyed with himself.

John finished cleaning up and walked out of the room he then walked outside to get some air and he saw Phil.

"Got a light?" John asked, even though he didn't smoke, Phil nodded and lit up John's smoke both men locking eyes. "SO how was the first night?" Phil asked.

"Good I guess, I met some nice people" John said winking at Phil, Phil laughed. "Really now, anyone in particular?" Phil asked, John shrugged. "Well there was this one guy who I was talking to he seemed nice has really nice brown eyes" John said.

"Anyone I know?" Phil asked smirking. "Maybe, maybe not" John said. He saw Mark and groaned he was with his stupid bitch of a boyfriend. "I gotta go seeya around Punk" John said.

"Why do you call me that?" Phil asked. John shrugged "It's your name, and I like it" John said Phil nodded he found John intriguing and he wanted to know more about this guy.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Hurting

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

John walked over to Mark and Randy. "Where were you?" Mark asked. "Having a smoke" John said getting in the front seat he put his I-pod on and ignored Randy and Mark. Mark ripped the earphones out of John's head. "Where do you wanna go for dinner?" Mark asked. "TGI Friday's?" John asked Mark nodded and that's where they went.

They got there and sat down John felt like a big burger so he got the new York cheddar and bacon burger, fries and a coke knowing Mark wouldn't let him get a beer. Mark got the baby back ribs fries and a coke and Randy got the BBQ chicken wrap, fries and a Pepsi. John got stuck into his he was starving. "How was the first day?" Mark asked. "Good I guess" John said Mark nodded. "Brock was there, did you see him?" Mark asked. "No why would I?" John asked. "He likes you, he always has" John shrugged "So, he is so not my type, he's a meathead." John said.

"And Sean is your type?" John shook his head. "Leave my ex out of this why do you care? Do you see me getting involved with who you're fucking?" John asked. "Don't curse" John shook his head. "You're one to talk" John said.

"How's Michelle?" John asked smirking. "Shut up John" Mark growled. John laughed. "So it's ok for you to talk about my exes but I can't speak of yours?" John asked. Randy sat there silent. "Just finish eating then we can get the hell outta here" John shook his head his dad was an ass.

"Can I get desert?" John asked. "Aren't you full?" Randy asked. "I wasn't asking you Randal I was asking my _**father**_" John said emphasizing the word father. "Sure John" Mark said. John nodded and ordered the brownie obsession and ate it. Then they left.

They got to the hotel and were still in the same room. John grabbed some clothes and went for a shower. He showered and dressed in some sweats.

He walked out and saw randy and Mark making out he rolled his eyes and got into bed switching the TV on hoping to annoy his father and Randy and it worked John smiled successfully glad he was pissing his father off.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was in the hotel room relaxing he had been working for the WWE for a week now and he was over it he wanted to go home and relax. He didn't want to be with his father he wanted to be doing something anything. He had to hang around with his stupid dad and his dads stupid boyfriend. He couldn't deal with it he was over it completely and utterly over it. He was hungry so he decided to go down and grab some food he grabbed his phone, wallet and key card and walked down to the restaurant. He got down there and ordered some food. He also ordered a beer which he was lucky they didn't ask for his ID. His food came so he ate it. "Can I join you?" John looked up and saw Phil he smiled and nodded. "Go for it" Phil smiled and sat down with his food. "So why are you alone?" Phil asked John shrugged "Felt like it, and you Punkers?" John asked. "I was bored and everyone was out partying" John nodded. "Yeah Jeff invited me but I didn't want to go" John said Phil nodded. "Yeah me either, I just wanted to relax" John smiled.

"Wanna go watch some TV after eating?" John asked. "Yeah I'd like that" Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Cool your room?" John asked Phil grinned and nodded. They finished their dinner and they went back to Phil's room. They sat down and picked out See No Evil to watch. John was fine with it he was used to bloody movies. "Want a drink?" Phil asked. "Sure" John said and Phil handed him another beer while he had a Pepsi. "So how old are you?" Phil asked. "Nineteen, you?" John asked. "27" Phil said John nodded and smiled. "So you're legally allowed to drink?" John said Phil laughed. "Yeah but I don't, you can drink with me I don't care.." John smirked.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" Phil asked. "You already want me to leave? I just sat down" John said Phil laughed. "No I meant here in the WWE." Phil clarified, John nodded. "Oh I don't know a few months I guess I like the people just don't like the WWE" John said Phil frowned. "Why not?" he asked, John shrugged, "I don't know, it's never interested me," John said leaning back in his seat. "So where do you live?" Phil asked. "North Carolina" John answered, "Do you have your own place?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah a little apartment my dad pays for it" John said. "That's why I party every week I can afford it." John said laughing. "Your dad must be cool then?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "I guess, I don't know. We're not close" John said Phil nodded.

"So how long have you been wrestling for?" John asked. "Seems like forever but a few years I love it, it's my passion I live for it" Phil said John nodded. "That's good" John said. "Did you always want to be a trainer?" Phil asked, "No but I had to pick a profession so I chose this" John said, Phil nodded. He reached over and took John's hand in his own.

"You flirting with me Punkers?" John asked Phil laughed at the nickname John used for him. "If I was?" he asked looking at John. "Depends on where you wanted this to go." John said. "What if I said to bed?" Phil asked, John arched an eyebrow at him, "You want to sleep go for it." John said Phil rolled his eyes, he knew John was teasing him.

"No, I meant to bed to do something." Phil said, John nodded. "And what would we do in said bed?" John asked, Phil moved closer to John. "I'd have you screaming and writhing beneath me" John laughed. "How?" he asked. "Simple, I'd have you naked, and I would be fucking your brains out." Phil said, John smiled and ran his fingers to Phil's belt. "Sounds good" he said giving Phil a hard squeeze.

"But I gotta go" John said standing up and leaving the room. Phil sat there not knowing what the hell just happened but he liked it. He liked it a lot. John got back to his room laughing he couldn't believe he had just done that but he felt happy being with Phil he just hoped he wouldn't be upset with all of the teasing John did. He sat down and Mark and Randy walked in John sighed. "We have some news John" Mark announced. "Yeah what is it? Are you two breaking up?" John asked smiling Randy frowned hurt by John's words.

"No Randy's pregnant you're going to be a brother again." Mark said John nodded. "Cool" John said laying down. "What that's all?" Mark asked, John nodded. "Yeah why?" John asked. "Well I thought you'd be excited" Mark said, John shrugged. "Not really" John said "I'm nineteen it's not like I'll be close to the kid" John said.

Mark sighed he hadn't thought of that. "Even so, they'll still be your brother or sister" John nodded. "Yeah when I see him or her" John said. "What's that meant to mean?" Mark asked. "Nothing Mark, nothing at all" John said Mark nodded and watched John get into his bed and turn away from him. He honestly thought John would have been happy with the news but he didn't think he would react like that.

John woke up in the middle of the night and headed out of the room and downstairs for a smoke he couldn't believe his dad was going to be a dad again he didn't know why it had upset him but it did. He sat down outside. "Hey" John looked and saw Phil. "Hey Phil" John said, Phil frowned, "Where's the Punkers?" he asked, John laughed. "Away right now" he said, Phil nodded. "Is everything OK?" Phil asked.

"My dad's boyfriend is pregnant" Phil nodded. "And you're not happy I take it?" Phil asked. "Not really and I don't know why." John said. "Maybe you're jealous?" Phil suggested. John sighed. "I don't know….." John trailed off. "You left me hanging earlier" John smiled.

"Sorry" John said "No you're not" Phil said, John laughed "You're right, I'm not" John said Phil punched him in the arm. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" John asked, "No why would I flirt with you if I did?" John shrugged "No idea really" John said.

"Wanna do something now?" Phil asked. "Nah it's late and I am going to Texas tomorrow" John said. "With who?" Phil asked. "Jeff, I'll see you on Monday OK?" Phil nodded. John got up and went back to the room he shared with his dad and Randy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John, Mark and Randy arrived in Texas John went up to his room and sat down he hadn't been in this house for a while now it was kinda freaky. John unpacked his things and laid back on the bed. "John do you want some food?" Randy asked "No thanks" John said Randy nodded and left.

He walked downstairs. "Mark is something wrong with John?" Randy asked. "I don't think so" Mark said, Randy sighed. "I'm sure he will be fine" Randy nodded. "Is he coming to eat?" Mark asked, Randy shook his head and Mark nodded. Upstairs John sat on his bed miserable he didn't want to be in Texas. He needed to get out and have some fun.

He walked downstairs. "I'm going out" John said. "Where too?" Mark asked. "Just out" John said Mark nodded. John walked out the door and just started walking. He saw a bar and walked in he ordered a beer and sat down drinking watching football on the screen. "Hey" someone said, John turned and saw a hot guy with a buzz cut. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. "No thanks" John said.

"I'm Taylor" John nodded. "John nice to meet you" Taylor nodded. "So what's on your mind?" John shrugged. "A stupid father" John said Taylor nodded. "Yeah I get that but I don't know my dad, what's wrong with yours?" Taylor asked. "He ignores me doesn't really care about me unless my mom forces him to" John said Taylor nodded.

"That must suck" John shrugged. "I don't know any better, he's always been like that" John said Taylor sighed. John was about to speak when his phone rang he got up and walked outside. **"Yes punkers?" **John asked. **"Hey what are you doing?"** Phil asked. **"Making friends at a bar"** John answered. **"Oh yeah, friends like me?" **Phil asked.

**"Is there a difference?"** John asked. **"Yeah we flirt and nearly fuck" **Phil stated. John laughed. **"One day Phil, if you're good I promise" **John said. **"How does Monday sound?"** Phil asked. **"I don****'****t think so I have work on Monday" **John answered **"What about after?"** Phil asked.

**"Well I was thinking of getting drunk" **John said Phil groaned. **"Come on John Boy" **Phil purred. **"I don****'****t know Phil, I don****'****t think it's a good idea to get involved with a wrestler it's bad for my career."** John said. **"Please I promise I just want to see you' **John sighed. **"Maybe at the club then" **John said Phil grinned **"Perfect, I'll see you then" **John nodded. **'Yeah I'll see ya then" **John said hanging up.

He walked back into the bar paid for his drinks and left he didn't feel like drinking now. He didn't know why he was turning Phil down he just didn't think it was a good idea especially if Mark found out.

He knew as soon as Phil found out who his dad was he wouldn't want anything to do with John so he didn't want to get involved otherwise he would end up heart broken. He liked Phil he did that was a no brainier but could he risk his heart for a romp in the sack with an extremely hot guy?

**SUNDAY**

Mark, Randy and John arrived at the hotel this time John had his own room but he had a connecting door to Mark's and Randy's. He got to his room and laid down on the bed the past few days were the most boring days of his life he wanted to curl up in a ball he had to sit through Mark and Randy talking about the baby and how they wanted the nursery. He felt like shit he wondered if Mark was like that when his mom was pregnant? "Be ready for some dinner in an hour John." Mark said John nodded. Mark had noticed that whenever there was talk of the baby his son would get upset and be quiet he thought it was because John didn't care but after seeing the sad look on his sons face he was starting to get concerned. John sat up and got some clothes out of his bag he headed to the bathroom for a long hot shower. He looked and saw his razor blades he didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to cut himself.

He had done it before for years the only way he could deal with things was by cutting he knew it wouldn't make the problem or issue go away but it didn't matter he wanted to be happy and seeing his dad so happy about having another kid it hurt his heart. "Am I not good enough?" John asked staring at himself in the mirror. He threw the blade to the side and got out he got dressed and met up with Mark, Randy, Glen and Jeff. "You alright kid?" Glen asked John shrugged. "Don't know" John said Glen frowned. "What's wrong John?" he asked. "Nothing don't worry about it." John said Glen nodded. He walked over to his brother. "What's wrong with John?" he asked. "I don't know, he's been weird and down since he found out about the baby." Mark said Glen frowned. "God knows what's wrong with him, he just doesn't seem himself." Glen said Mark nodded he saw the difference in his son and it wasn't a good one. "Where are we going?" John asked. "Olive Garden to celebrate" John nodded he put his I-pod on and got into the backseat of the car.

"That's weird, he usually sits upfront" Mark said Randy nodded. "I think you need to talk to him" Randy said, Mark sighed. "I will he just seems miserable and I don't know whether it is because he is missing home or something else is bothering him." Mark said he started the car and drove to olive garden watching John in the backseat through the rear-view mirror the whole time. They got to olive garden and sat down. John wasn't into fancy places he was more of an Appleby's kinda guy. They ordered their food Mark got the mixed grill with a water, Randy got the Steak Gorgonzola-Alfredo with a soda, Glen got the Chicken Marsala with a beer, Jeff got the chicken alfredo with a beer and John got the herb grilled salmon with a water. John just sat back in his own world they were talking about the baby again he was happy for his dad he was he was just feeling neglected.

"SO John I was hoping you'd come to the doctors with me tomorrow?" Randy asked. "What for?" John asked. "To see how the baby is doing and everything." John shrugged "Yeah I guess" John said Randy nodded. Mark glared at John Randy was trying at least. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" John asked. "No not yet, what do you want a brother or a sister?" Randy asked John shrugged "Sister, Mark doesn't know how to be a father to a boy." John said everyone looked at him. "I need some air." he said and walked out standing outside. Mark got up to follow "No I'll go" Glen said Mark nodded. Glen got up and stood next to John outside while he had a smoke. "Those things will kill you ya know" Glen said to his nephew, John shrugged. "I don't care" John said.

"What was that all about in there?" Glen asked, John shrugged "The truth Glen" John said.

"Mark doesn't know how to be a father to a son I am nineteen and I don't think I have seen him nineteen times in my life he doesn't care about me and he certainly doesn't love me" John said. "The only reason he has kept me here is because of mom if you went and asked him if he wanted me here he would say no" John shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"He doesn't care about me, He certainly doesn't care about Gunner he doesn't love me I'm just a mistake" John said. He put his cigarette out and walked inside. He sat down and started eating Jeff saw Glen come in and he looked sad something must have happened for the big red monster to look sad. "So what time is the appointment?" John asked.

"Eleven in the morning" Randy said, John nodded. "Cool I'll be ready." John said Randy smiled. "Great glad you're coming" he said, John nodded. He finished his food and ordered some desert he got the tiramisu. He loved it had coffee and cake who could want more?

After dinner they headed home John hadn't really spoken a word since talking to Randy about the appointment. Glen was still looking sad and it was because he felt John's pain.

John got to his room he could hear his dad and Randy talking and they were soon moaning he needed to get outta there.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Needing Comfort

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

John decided to give Phil a call. **"Hello?" **Phil answered. **"Hey are you alone?" **John asked. **"Yeah why?" **Phil asked. **"Where are you?" **John asked. **"In my room it's number 1647" **John smiled. **"I'll be there in ten." **John said hanging up he needed to feel something and Phil was the one who could make him feel.

He got to Phil's room and knocked Phil opened the door and John walked in smiling. As soon as the door was shut John smashed his lips against Phil's.

"Whoa what's up?" Phil asked. "I need you Phil, I need to be beneath you" John said Phil grinned how could he deny the guy? They quickly shed their clothes and John was on the bed with Phil on top of him.

Phil's hands and lips were roaming all over John's body making John shiver with anticipation. He began laying kisses all over John's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on John's ear and lick all the way down his neck.

He kept laying kisses all over John moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over John's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing John to groan loudly.

Phil smirked he liked hearing John moan. Phil kissed his way down John's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at John and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone.

They broke apart and Phil went back to sucking and licking at John's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at John's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

Phil trailed kisses down John's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed John's hardened member, John groaned at the action.

"How bad do you want it...want me?" Phil asked John's breath hitched as Phil began rubbing him through his underwear.

"So…So…Bad please." John begged. He bit down on John's ear before moving down John's body leaving a trail of kisses and bites on John's collarbone.

He wrapped his mouth around John's nipples sucking them hard until they were hard nubs. He went back to licking at John's six pack he loved that John was so built as he was he had never been with someone as gorgeous as John.

Phil went to work on John's naval licking around it then he thrusted his tongue in causing John to buck his hips. John was getting impatient he wanted Phil bad.

"Stop fucking teasing!" John growled causing Phil to laugh he licked around the band of John's underwear before pulling them down.

John's hard cock sprung out the tip glistening with pre come.

He bent down and licked John's tip. He ran his tongue along the underside of John's penis John was moaning.

"Please…please Phil." John pleaded Phil obeyed John's plea and sucked on John's mushroom head he slowly took all of John into his mouth inch by inch.

He was licking all around John's member his pace got quicker but harder John had his hands in Phil's hair urging him deeper until Phil deep throated him.

"Ooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuck." John moaned when he felt his cock touch the back of Phil's throat.

John's head was thrashing about he was gonna come but Phil pulled away causing John to whine in protest Phil smiled and kissed John hard on the lips letting John taste his own juices that were on Phil's tongue.

Phil got up and pulled his own underwear off and stroked himself a few times Phil was just watching him it was the best sight in the world.

Phil climbed back on top of John and caressed his face. "Relax baby I've got something much better than my mouth." John nodded.

"How do you want me?" John asked Phil smirked "get on your hands and knees." John smiled and did what Phil asked shaking his as in Phil's face.

"Fuck I love this ass." Phil said as he slapped John's firm ass a few times before lubing up a finger and sliding into John's tight hole.

John hissed in pain it always stung a little bit but he started relax when Phil pulled out his finger and went back in with two. Phil started scissoring John trying to stretch him so Phil wouldn't hurt him.

"Fuck you're so fuckin tight." Phil moaned "oh yeeeeeaaaah." John moaned as Phil struck his prostate. Phil smirked and started prodding at John's prostate loving the sounds escaping John's mouth. "Fuck me now!" John yelled Phil smiled.

He lubed up his hard cock and slowly entered John pushing into John's tight passage.

"So….so…tight." Phil moaned he pulled out so that the tip of his dick was only left in John before he slammed back into John hard and fast.

He reached around in front of John and took hold of John's hard dick and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Phil's other hand was digging his nails into John's hips. Every time Phil thrusted John would push back against Phil making him go deeper.

"Just like that baby." John moaned "you like that me pounding into you." John nodded as he was having trouble making a coherent sentence Phil was a god in the bedroom.

"So close Johnny….." John nodded emphatically "me too….oh fuuuuuck." John screamed as he came all over the sheets and Phil's hand.

Phil pulled his hand away from John's dick and placed it on John's hip.

He started getting faster and harder with his thrusts. As Phil thrusted into John, John clenched his ass around Phil's cock.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Phil screamed as he came inside of John. A few moments later Phil pulled out of John and collapsed next to John.

A few hours later John woke up needing to use the bathroom he got up and saw that Phil was next to him and naked he knew then that they had slept together and he groaned he couldn't believe what he had done.

John sighed and got dressed and left quietly back to his own room where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

As for Phil John would deal with that tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Doctor's and Talking

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and he had a shower and dressed for the day he was going to the doctors with Randy even though he really didn't want to. He grabbed his phone and looked there was four missed calls from Phil on there he shook his head he couldn't deal with this right now he would deal with Phil later. He walked down to the lobby to grab some coffee before he had to meet Randy.

"John!" Adam called to him John smiled and grabbed his coffee and sat down it was then he saw Phil sitting with them. "How was your night?" Adam asked John shrugged "Fine I guess," John said Adam nodded. Phil stared at John, "I gotta go I am meeting up with Randy." John said he got up and walked out of the restaurant. Phil got up and followed him. "John!" he called but John kept walking to the elevator.

Phil snuck into the elevator with him. John pressed his floor and Phil pressed his. "Why did you leave?" Phil asked, John sighed. "Can we not do this? You got a free fuck out of it, so it doesn't matter" John said Phil was taken aback, "I don't think of you like that I respect you" John laughed bitterly "How can you? We've only known one another a week and we've slept together." John said. "You came to me!" Phil exclaimed. "I know I did but you didn't have to take me up on my offer" John said. "Why are you doing this?" Phil asked John sighed.

"Look we slept together it was great believe me but that's all we will ever have Phil" John said as the doors opened and he walked into his room. Phil was just standing there John thought all he wanted was sex but that wasn't the case. "I'll talk to him at the arena" Phil said before going to his room.

John got to his room and laid back on the bed he couldn't believe he had slept with Phil last night. He knew that was all that Phil wanted so why did he give it to him. He grabbed his stuff and headed over to his dads room. Mark let him in. "Is Randy nearly ready?" John asked Mark nodded. "Yeah he is" John nodded and sat down.

"I was thinking we could have dinner tonight just me and you?" Mark asked he hoped John would want to spend some time with him. John looked at him this was the first time Mark was interested in his life. "Are you sure? I mean don't you need to spend time with Randy?" John asked. Mark sighed. "He'll be fine for one night so please John, I am trying here" Mark said pleading with his eldest son. John "OK then, sounds good" John said Mark smiled. "So after the show we can go OK?" Mark asked, John nodded, he looked over as Randy walked out of the bathroom dressed for the day.

"John you made it" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah here I am" John said Randy smiled "Awesome, let me get the info and we can go" Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Randy grabbed his things kissed Mark goodbye and they left. "So you want to drive?" Randy asked John nodded. Randy handed him the keys to the rental Escalade. They got to the lobby and saw a lot of the guys hanging around.

Of course Phil was there staring confused seeing John and Randy together. "What's with them?" Phil asked Jeff and Glen as he joined them. "Oh they are goin shopping" Jeff said he knew John didn't want people knowing he was Mark's son. Glen dragged Jeff away. "Why didn't you say they were going to the doctors?" he asked his lover Jeff sighed. "John doesn't want people knowing he is Mark's son Glen." he said. "Why?" Glen asked "Think about it, would you wanna get involved with the Undertaker's son?" he asked. "I guess not" Glen said Jeff nodded "Exactly he just wants to be John not John Cena - Mark Calloway's son" Jeff said Glen nodded he understood.

John helped Randy into the car then got in and drove off. "So have you been to this doctor before?" John asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah she is a WWE doctor" John smiled "Cool what's her name?" John asked "Sydney Wells" John nodded he got to the office and he and Randy walked in. Randy signed In and sat down waiting to be called. "Randal Orton?" the nurse asked Randy stood up John kept sitting.

"Come on" John looked at him. "You want me in there with you?" John asked Randy nodded. "Yeah John" he said John smiled and followed Randy. "Hi doc" Randy greeted them John smiled and shook her hand "John Cena" John said Randy looked at him "How are things Randy?" she asked "Good I still have morning sickness though" he said. "That's normal let's see what we have" she said John looked on as the doctor had a look at the baby it didn't look like much.

"OK you're about fourteen weeks the baby looks about one ounce in weight and three and a half inches long so looking good" she said. "Would you like to know the sex or are we waiting for Mark?" she asked. Randy paused he pulled out his phone and rang Mark putting him on speaker. "OK doc go for it" Randy said John laughed.

"OK guys you will be having a baby….boy" John smiled he was going to have another little brother. Mark screamed happily down the phone. John smiled his dad was happy. "OK that's it you can go and celebrate Randy" John and Randy nodded and they left. They got back to the hotel and John went to his room to relax before he had to work that night.

He napped for a few hours before he showered and dressed for work he grabbed his employee pass and left. He got to the arena and into the makeshift trainers office ready for his work. He sorted out some stuff and sat down staring into space. "There you are" Glen said. John looked at him "Where else would I be?" John asked.

"I don't know but Mark was freaking out about you being missing" John nodded. "I am fine I just wanted to get here early" John said Glen nodded. "Oh OK I'll leave you to it" John nodded. Glen left and Jeff walked in. "Can you tape me up?" John smiled and nodded. "So what am I taping today?" John asked.

"Everything really wrists ankles knees and elbows" John nodded. "If you don't watch out you'll be out of it soon" John said joking.

"So how was the doctors?" Jeff asked. "Good I guess, it's a boy" John said Jeff nodded "Yeah I know Glen told me, apparently Mark is really excited about it" John nodded. "Yeah he is" John said. "So what did you do last night?" Jeff asked John moved from his ankles to his knees.

"Nothing really just hung out in the room" Jeff nodded. "I heard something different" John looked at him. "What did you hear?" John asked. "That you and Phil slept together" John froze "How the hell did you find out?" John asked. "So it's true?" Jeff asked shocked John nodded.

"Yeah it is" John said. "I heard him talking to Ted and Cody about it" John sighed. "Great now Mark is gonna find out" John said.

"Not necessarily" John looked at Jeff. "OK yeah he probably will find out" John shook his head. "This is not what I need why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut" John said he was so annoyed with Phil right now. He couldn't believe he had been telling his friends about their one night, one time thing.

"He wasn't bragging or anything he was telling them that you ran away in the middle of the night he was worried" John shrugged.

"You know why I ran" John said. "I don't do relationships Jeff you know that ever since Sean I don't do them" John said. "Well he seems to like you a lot." John sighed "And that's what I didn't want" John said.

"Well you work with the guy, you're going to have to speak to him at some stage" Jeff said, John nodded. "I know I will I just don't want to." John said Jeff nodded.

"Thanks for taping me up" John nodded. "No worries." John said and Jeff left him alone. John needed time to think about what to do about him and Phil.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. No Trust

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

The door opened and Phil walked in. John sighed. "What can I do for you Phil?" John asked keeping it professional "Uh, I need to be taped up." John nodded. "Sit on the table then" John said Phil nodded and sat down on the table. John grabbed the white tape and started with Phil's elbow. Phil shivered the gentle touch was amazing. John taped the elbow up and moved to his wrists, Phil was staring into his eyes and John just felt like kissing him he knew if he did that more stress would happen. He finished taping Phil and stood up Phil got up and moved closer to John. He couldn't handle it anymore he needed John in his life he had never felt like that before he wanted to be a part of John's life and he wanted John to be a part of his. He cupped John's face and kissed him John didn't resist he knew this is what he wanted he just melted into the kiss enjoying Phil being so close to him.

They broke the kiss and John stepped back. Phil frowned. "We can't do this" John said. "Why not?" Phil asked. "We just can't Phil " John said. "No I want an answer" John sighed. "Because I like you a lot ok? And when I like someone I end up getting heart broken and I can't do that" John said. "John I won't hurt you" John sighed "You can't promise me that Phil you can't make me a promise that you can't keep" John said. There was a knock and Adam walked in. "Hey am I interrupting something?" Adam asked. "No Adam come in and I will tape you up" Adam did as was asked Phil got closer to John. "We are continuing this later" he whispered in John's ear John nodded. He sat down in front of Adam. "So same tapes today?" John asked. "Yeah ankles and wrists" John nodded and started taping his mind was elsewhere it was on a certain WWE Champ. "Are you alright John? Your mind seems elsewhere?" John shrugged. "I don't know really you ever been heartbroken Adam?" John asked. "Yeah I have my ex cheated on me" John nodded.

"How did you learn to trust again?" John asked. "It took time but you can't just keep your heart locked up at some point you have to trust someone and let them into your heart" John nodded. "Are we talking about Punk?" Adam asked. "Yeah he wants a relationship with me but after my last relationship I am a little weary" John said "John I say go for it I know Punk we grew up together just give him a go" John nodded. "Yeah there is one other thing that is worrying me" John said Adam looked at him. "What?" Adam asked. "My dad" John said. "Why would your dad care?" John sighed he shut the door. "My dad is a wrestler" John said Adam was shocked. "Well who is it?" John sighed. "Mark" John said. "Mark? As in Taker?" John nodded, "Yes Mark Calloway is my dad" John said. "Shit I see how that is an issue" John nodded.

"I mean me and Mark have a rocky relationship and I think we are making it better with me being here and I am just worried that if I start up with Phil and he hates it it's going to ruin our relationship" John said Adam nodded. "John do you like Phil?" John nodded. "Yeah I do I haven't felt like this about someone in a long while" John said. Adam smiled. "Go for it but my advice is tell your dad upfront don't hide it or it will be worse" John nodded. "Thanks Adam" John said Adam nodded. "Oh and can you not tell anyone about Mark being my dad?" John asked Adam nodded. "Sure my secret" John nodded. A minute later Mark and Randy walked in. "John he won't listen to me he has a sore wrist tell him to get it sorted out." Randy said John smiled. "Sit down" John said. "I am fine" Mark growled.

"Dad sit down" John said. Mark looked at John and sat down. "You just called me dad" John nodded. "Well that is who you are right?" John asked looking at his wrist it was a little purple, "I think you have sprained it I will need to tape it tightly otherwise you will break it" John said Mark nodded. John grabbed some black tape and started taping. "Are we still on for dinner?" Mark asked John nodded. "Just us?" John asked. "Yeah me and you" Mark said John smiled. "Awesome" John said Mark smiled. "OK all done just ice it after the match and you should be fine" John said Mark nodded and left. "Thanks John he just wouldn't listen" John smiled. "He is stubborn, that's where I get it from" John said Randy nodded and left. The door opened Phil along with Ted and Cody walked in. "Hi guys what's up?" John asked, "We need our wrists tape don't know why Punk is here" Ted said John smirked. "He's here for me of course" John said Phil was shocked a while ago John didn't want him around. John worked on Cody's wrist then Ted's.

"Does it feel ok?" John asked they both nodded and left leaving John and Phil alone. "So you wanted to talk?" John asked Phil nodded. "I want you to give us a try John I like you and I want to see where this goes please?" John sighed. "I don't know" John said. "Please John I really like you and I want you for more than just sex I want to be with you" John smiled and nodded, "OK then but it goes slow" John said Phil nodded and smiled he moved closer and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. They just felt like they were right for each other they felt perfect. "Wanna grab some food after the show?" Phil asked. "I can't I have plans and I can't break them" John said Phil frowned. "With who?" Phil asked. "Don't worry about who Phil now go do your thing" John said Phil was suspicious so he decided he would follow John that night to see where he was going and who he was with. John finished his night as the trainer he gave Mark some ice to put on his wrist he needed it his wrist was swollen.

"You sure you wanna go out?" John asked. "Yeah lets go" John nodded. He grabbed his bag and walked out with his father never seeing Phil following them. Mark and John go into the car and headed to Appleby's they sat down and ordered. Mark got Some steak with a beer and John got some chicken with a beer Mark wanted to have a drink with his son. "So are you enjoying the job?" Mark asked John nodded. "Yeah I am I like it I get to talk to people and meet new people I am enjoying it I don't know why I never did something like this before so thanks for getting me the job" John said Mark nodded. "Glad I could help John you're my son and I do love you" John smiled. "Thanks dad I love you too" John said Mark smiled. "Are you looking forward to having a son?" John asked. "Yeah it will be different this time and Randy is really excited he's excited to move into the house" Mark said John nodded. "I was thinking of buying you your own little place John you have one in NC so why not Texas?" John smiled "Really?" John asked Mark nodded, "Yeah I think you need one" John smiled and nodded, "I can have a look" John said Mark nodded. "So what happened with you and Sean?" John sighed. "Drama happened" John said sadly Mark nodded. "Tell me son" John nodded.

"We had been together for years right I loved him I wanted to marry him he meant everything to me and then one day it all changed" John said. "I got pregnant" John said "What?" John nodded. "I got pregnant and he hated it he didn't want to be a father and I yelled at him and he yelled at me, eventually he came to terms with it and he was excited" John paused. "One night he came home drunk and we got into an argument he pushed me into a table and….and I lost the baby I had a miscarriage." John said he wiped his eyes. Mark sighed he didn't know his son went through all of this. "Anyway I went to the hospital and they told me I had a miscarriage Sean came in and he blamed me he said it was my fault that the baby died that I wasn't fit to be a father and that I was a disgrace and the worst boyfriend ever I felt crushed. Maybe it was my fault you know?" John asked. "John it wasn't your fault it was Sean's he shouldn't of pushed you he is an ass" John nodded.

"Anyway I got out of hospital and went to his place to find my things packed and he kicked me out telling me it was my fault the baby died and that he could never love me again" John said Mark sighed and wrapped his son in his arms holding him as he cried more like sobbed for his lost child. At that point Phil who had been watching had enough he marched over there. "What the fuck is this John? You say you'll give me a chance and you're here with him? you're fucking him?" Phil asked Mark and John looked at him John stood up and slapped Phil in the face hard. "You're an asshole I aint fucking him he is my dad!" John screamed. Phil looked shocked he never expected that he instantly felt bad. "Sorry" Phil said. "No fuck you Phil this is done we haven't even been together a few hours and you followed me? Fuck you" John spat and walked away. Mark stood up and glared down at Phil. "Keep the hell away from my son" he growled Phil sighed he had fucked up big time. He should have trusted John enough and not have followed him and then he made an ass of himself in front of him and Mark.

He couldn't believe that John was the son of Mark Calloway the Undertaker he just couldn't believe it. He got in his car and headed back to the hotel he had to apologize to John but it would have to wait. Mark got into the car and drove him and John back to the hotel. He took his son into his room and made him sit down. "You're with Phil?" he asked. "Was with Phil not anymore not after that" John said Randy just sat there. "why didn't you tell me?" Mark asked. "I was going to but Phil interrupted us" John said. Mark nodded. "Keep away from him John he will only hurt you in the end" Mark said John sighed he didn't know if that was true but right now he was hurting because of Phil.

He stood up and went to his own room. He walked down the hall and into his room. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands he just didn't understand Phil. He didn't get why Phil had followed him. "He mustn't trust me" he thought out loud.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Last Chance

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up the next day. He got up and had a shower and dressed. He grabbed his key card, phone and wallet and headed downstairs for some food. He got some pancakes and saw Glen and Jeff he walked over to them and joined them. "Morning guys" John said. "Hey John morning" John nodded and started eating. "So your dad told us what happened last night with Phil" John growled. "Don't say that name to me" John said. Jeff and Glen looked at John you could tell he was angry and hurt by what Phil had done and said. "So do you guys have a show tonight?" John asked Glen and Jeff nodded "Yeah a joint show with SmackDown" John nodded. "Where is it happening?" John asked. "Same arena" John nodded. "I think I might go for a walk" John said he threw some money down on the table and left.

"I could kill Phil" Glen growled. Jeff nodded. Mark and Randy joined them. "Where's John?" Mark asked. "He went for a walk Phil really screwed with his head Mark" Glen said Mark nodded. "I know I just wanna kick his ass but John is an adult so he has to decide for himself what he is going to do about the situation" Jeff and Glen nodded. John walked down the street and grabbed a coffee. He sat down at the closest park just thinking. He heard someone sit beside him and he could smell the familiar cologne he couldn't believe Phil had the balls to sit next to him. John ignored him and got up and started walking away. Phil got up and ran after him grabbing his hand. John snatched his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me again" he hissed Phil was taken aback he had never heard John sound so angry and hurt.

He followed John back to the hotel. "John please let me explain" Phil begged "Explain what? Phil you don't trust me you followed me and accused me of sleeping around on you after a few hours. I don't know what I was thinking I should have never given you a chance to be with me" John said. "No please don't say that" John shook his head. "Leave me the hell alone" John snapped Phil grabbed his arm and kissed him John let Phil probe his mouth but he pulled away. "Forget you ever knew me we have no chance" John said sadly Phil saw him crying he went to go after him but Mark stopped him. "Leave my son alone" he growled. "Mark I was wrong I just need to talk to him please" Phil begged. "No Phil I know how you are" Phil looked confused. "You've cheated on everybody you have ever been with and I don't want that for John so leave him the hell alone" Phil sighed. "I can't Mark I like him, I won't give up" Phil said going to find John and he was going to talk to him no matter what.

John got up to his room and collapsed in tears he liked Phil he did more than he thought he would but how could they have a relationship if Phil didn't trust him? He just laid back needing to relax he didn't want to deal with anything right now. He was nearly asleep when there was a knock on his door he groaned and got up he opened the door and glared at Phil. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?" John asked. Phil shrugged and pushed his way into the room. "Leave Phil I can't deal with you right now" John said. "Just hear me out ok?" John nodded. "I know I am an ass I didn't trust you when I should have but I never thought that Mark would be your dad I only knew he had Gunner" John nodded. "That's how I liked it Phil otherwise people would be with me because of him and I didn't want that" John said. "I get that John and I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I really like you John and I want to be with you" John sighed. "I don't know" John said. "Please just give me another chance" Phil begged of him. John sighed and thought for a second, then nodded.

"Fine but this is it Phil and you have to ask Mark for permission we haven't really had the best relationship in the past and I don't want it to be like that again" John told him Phil nodded. "I'll do it I promise" John nodded and turned to look out the window. Going over and wrapping his arms around John's middle, pulling his back flush against his chest and pressing himself against his ass. Phil leaned his head down and nipped at John's shoulder, moving his hands to feel his stomach muscles through the fabric of his shirt. John stood still as Phil's hands ran up and down his stomach, slipping under his tank top and scratching his skin lightly. He took in a shaky breath, leaning his head back against Phil's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly. Phil grinned and pulled his top over his head, dropping it to the floor before turning him around quickly, pinning him against the door.

John gasped and looked at Phil with big eyes as he leaned forward an inch away from him face. He could feel Phil's breath on his face before stifling a groan when he felt Phil press his thigh against his crotch. "Someone seems excited," he said, smirking as he pushed himself against John hard, grinding against him. He grabbed John's arms and pinned them above his head, never breaking their eye contact. "Phil…" John blinked and made a surprised noise when Phil spun him around again, pulling his trousers down past his ass. He felt Phil's free hand grab him roughly as he started to bite and lick over the red marks on John's shoulder blades.

John made a small noise, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling Phil's fingers rubbing around his entrance. "How much do you want it Johnny?" he asked, giving him a slightly harder bite right on the back of his neck, making John growl and clench his fists. He tensed up tight and whimpered, licking his lips when Phil pushed a finger into him with little warning. "Fuck." He lowered his head and opened his legs a little more, swallowing hard. Phil stared at him for a second, the small action making his cock throb. He pushed his finger into John further, holding his hands in place over his head firmly. He moved his finger fast and harder until he pushed a second one in, hearing a loud moan coming from John's lips. He took his fingers out of him and let his arms down, pushing his own pants down to his thighs as John turned around and got on his knees in front of him.

Phil looked down to see him looking back up at him. Phil put his hand on top of John's and pushed him towards his aching cock. John took hold of Phil's member, pumping him slowly at first before he licked around his tip slowly. "Fuck John fuck," he almost growled, looking down at him. He tilted his head back and let out a moan as John wrapped his lips around him and sucked hard, putting his hands on Phil's silky thighs. Phil placed a hand on the wall as he watched John's mouth move back and forth on his cock, making tiny moans as he did. "Fuck," said Phil, yanking his head away. He looked down at John, panting slightly and his lip pink. Phil got him up and moved him over to the bed, pushing him down on his stomach and he climbed on top of him, grinding himself against his ass. John moaned quietly as Phil brought his hand around and grabbed his neck firmly, breathing heavily against his ear.

"You're mine today," he whispered deeply before letting go and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. John leaned forward, resting his head on the pillow. He let out a ragged groan when he felt Phil's tongue slide across his entrance, gripping the pillow so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Easy there," Phil breathed, pulling away from him, John whining.

He growled when Phil slapped him hard on the side of his thigh. Phil reached and grabbed the lube and a condom before making sure John was how he wanted him. He made him stretch his arms out, chest and face into the pillow as he started to push two fingers inside him. John almost bucked under him but was stopped with Phil grabbing his hip tightly. "Don't move," he warned, pushing his fingers in further.

John moaned, his fingers wrapping his fingers around the edge of the mattress and squeezing his eyes shut. Phil slipped his fingers out and rolled on his condom, before pouring some lube on himself. He pressed his tip against him and thrust in fully, letting out a loud moan. John almost howled, his head leaning back and Phil thrust very slowly in and out, waiting to see if he would tell him to stop. John didn't tell him to stop, he simply lay there; whimpering. He started to push back against Phil and he gripped his hips tightly, thrusting faster. Phil closed his eyes and fucked John harder, his nails digging into his skin slightly.

"Phil," he moaned, his breathing sharp and ragged. He reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking himself off fast as Phil almost ripped through him, being pushed forward with every thrust. He almost saw white as his body shuddered, crying out when he felt that sensitive place inside being pounded.

Phil watched John squirm and wriggle under him and he smirked. He placed one hand on his back, thrusting as fast as he could, sweat starting to form over his torso. He groaned when he felt John tighten around him, letting his head fall back. He grabbed hold of both John's hips and pulled him onto his cock, hard, grinding back against him.

He could see John almost lose it right there and he reached around, shoving his hand away and wrapping his hand around John's cock. He jerked him off in time with his thrusts, fast and hard. John thrashed about under him, Cumming hard while whimpering Phil's name over and over.

Phil felt John's cum on his hand and he growled, leaning forward, pressing his chest to his back and fucked him as hard as he could. He could see John's head turn to the side and the look of ecstasy on his face made Phil cum.

He slammed into him a few times before growling and crumpling on top of him, gasping for breath. John groaned and shifted slightly, turning on his side to look at him. Phil kept his eyes closed and before long he was asleep John doing the same.

John woke up a few hours later and rolled over onto Phil he smiled and kissed his chest. He picked up his cell phone and saw he had a few missed calls from Mark and Glen he sighed. He got up and put on his underwear before going to the bathroom for a shower. He showered and dressed and grabbed his phone before going out on the balcony to call his dad. **"Hello?"** Randy answered. **"Hi Randy is dad there?"** John asked. **"Yeah hold on"** John nodded. **"John where the hell are you?"** Mark asked **"In my room"** John said. **"Where have you been?"** he asked **"In my room the whole time why?"** John asked.

**"I have been trying to call you"** John sighed. **"Sorry I was asleep what's up?"** John asked. **"I was just worried and there is something else I need to tell you"** John nodded. **"What is it?"** John asked as Phil walked out and sat next to him. **"Your mother is sending Gunner to come and stay with me for a few months"** John was shocked. **"Why does she have kids if she doesn't want them?"** John asked Phil frowned. **"I don't know just come see me at the arena ok I know you're with Phil and I want him to come as well"** John sighed in relief. **"Sure dad bye" **John said hanging up. "Is everything ok?" Phil asked John nodded. "Yeah dad wants to see us when we get to the arena though" John said Phil paled but nodded. "We're good now right?" Phil asked John smiled and nodded. "Yeah we are good but if something like that happens again Phil we are done and that's that you have to trust me" John said walking back into the room.

"I do trust you I promise" John nodded. "Good because I trust you and this - us won't work if you don't" John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Get ready we need to go soon" John said Phil nodded. He had a shower and dressed then headed to his room to grab his things he met John downstairs outside having a smoke. He slapped him on the ass and John shook his head. They got into the car and drove off. "Phil, you can't tell anyone that Mark is my dad." John said.

"Why?" Phil asked as he drove. "I don't like people knowing, I told you that" John said. "OK I won't tell anyone does anyone else know?" Phil asked. "Well Jeff, Randy and Adam, plus dad's friends like Hunter, Mark, Dwayne, Steve. All them." John said. "Adam knows?" John nodded.

"Yeah I needed someone to talk to and he was there." John said. "I can't believe you told Adam before me." Phil said slightly annoyed, John sighed. "We weren't anything then Phil we weren't really speaking and he was there that's all it's not like I went out of my way to tell him." John said Phil shook his head he couldn't believe that Adam knew before him.

Phil glared at John and John sighed knowing Phil would be an ass about it. They got to the arena and Phil stormed off while John went to the trainer's room to get settled. He sorted out all the tapes and medication and bandages he thought he would need that day.

He sat down doing the inventory. Adam walked in smiling.

"Hey, Adam wanna get taped?" John asked. "No, Phil said you two are together now?" John nodded. "Yeah did he also tell you he is pissed at me for telling you about Mark being my dad?" John asked. "No but he did have a scowl on his face" John nodded.

"That's why, he was pissed that I told you and not him he's acting like a child and it's annoying." John said. "Give him some time and he will be back to normal" John nodded.

"I guess I need to go and see my dad, tell Phil he has to see my dad at some time." John said leaving Adam sighed John and Phil were crazy together.

John walked down the hall and into Mark's locker room. "Hey where is Phil?" John shrugged "Who knows I think he is pissed at me" John said as he sat down. "Why?" John sighed.

"Because I told Adam and not him that you were my dad" John said Mark nodded. "He will get over it I am sure" John smiled and nodded. "So when in Gunner getting here?" John asked.

"He arrives in Texas tomorrow night" John nodded. He was looking forward to seeing his ten year old brother. "Has he met Randy yet?" John asked Mark groaned and John laughed.

"Watch out Randy the kid can be mean" John said. "If I can handle you I can handle anything" John shook his head laughing. "No he is ten times worse than me he is just a little bitch sometimes" John said.

"It's true babe the only person who seems to get into his brain is John" John smiled. "We have a good relationship even though I am 9 years older than him." John said Mark smiled and nodded. "So you and Punk huh?" Mark asked John nodded. "I just want you to be careful John ok?" John nodded.

"I will be dad after Sean I don't take shit from anybody" John said Mark smiled. "Good so will he be coming to Texas with us?" John shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I will need to speak to him about it" John said Mark nodded. "You better get to work" John nodded. He left Mark's locker room and headed to the makeshift trainer's room he walked in and saw Phil sitting there.

"Where were you?" Phil asked. "Talking to my dad" John said sitting on the chair. "I hate that you told Adam before me" Phil said.

"I know Phil but we were discussing us and that was one of the things that came up" John said. "What do you mean?" Phil asked. "I told Adam that if my dad couldn't accept us I couldn't be with you" John said.

Phil looked shocked. "What? And why?" Phil asked "Well me and my dad haven't really had the best relationship in the past and me being here is helping that we are connecting again and I didn't want anything to come between us. He is my father Phil he may just be Taker or big bad Mark Calloway to you, but to me he is my father and I love him" John said Phil nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight up but every time I meet someone and they find out Mark is my dad they only want me for that reason for once I just wanted to be John Cena not John Cena Mark's son" John said.

Phil smiled. He got off of the table and kneeled on the floor in front of John.

"Trust me when I say this, but I wouldn't have cared baby I like you for who you are for what is inside your heart and your mind not because Mark Calloway is your father" John nodded. Phil leaned up and kissed John softly.

"I hate fighting with you" John nodded "Me too. Dad still wants to see you" John said Phil nodded. "Well wish me luck" John nodded and kissed him good luck and Phil walked away.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Meeting Gunner

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

He walked down the halls to the door that said **Undertaker**. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in" Mark's rough voice called. He opened the door and walked in. "Punk sit down" Mark said.

Phil paled because Mark wasn't alone he had Glen in there as well as Hunter and Shawn. Phil sat down in front of all the legends. "Right do you like John?" Mark asked. "Yes I don't think I have ever liked someone so much and I have only know him a short while but he means a lot to me now" Phil said Mark nodded.

"Fine you can date my son but if you so much as do anything wrong to him I don't care what it is I and everyone you see here in front of you will make your life hell got me?" Mark asked Phil nodded. "Trust me I never want to hurt John ever" Mark nodded. "Good now leave" Mark said Phil nodded and got up leaving.

A minute later John walked in. "Did you have to go all mafia on him?" John asked sitting down he hugged Shawn and Hunter first. "What? I had to make him nervous John. You're my son and he needs to treat you right" John nodded. "I get that dad I do but I think you traumatized him" John said. "Good, so is he coming to Texas or not?" Mark asked. "I'll go ask him" John said leaving the room. "I am in total shock" Hunter said Mark and Glen turned.

"Why?" Mark asked. "He called you dad never have I heard him call you dad" Mark grinned.

"Yeah well I haven't ever really been a dad to him or Gunner so I am trying I'm just glad that John is as well. Gunner on the other hand is gonna be a hand full" Mark said the men all agreed. John made his way to his office and Phil was again in there. "Hey uh dad wants to know if you're coming to Texas this week?" John asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to Chicago with me?" John smiled. "I would but my brother is arriving and I wanna see Randy deal with him" John said laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Phil asked.

"Come to Texas with me and you'll find out my brother isn't the nicest of ten year olds he is to me yeah but to dad and Glen and now Randy he is gonna be hell" John said. "Well wont he be like that with me?" Phil asked John shook his head.

"No, anyway you're the best in the world right, CM Punk, you take shit from no one." John said. "Plus if I tell him to leave you alone he will" John said standing in between Phil's legs.

"Please come with me?" John asked pouting Phil kissed him. "Yes I will come" John smiled and kissed Phil deeply. He was looking forward to his brothers arrival.

**LATER THAT DAY**

John and Phil along with Mark, Randy, Glen and Jeff all arrived in Texas. John and Phil were staying at Mark's house.

They got there and walked up to the room.

"Don't be surprised if Mark says you can't share my room" John said Phil nodded. "Yeah I figured as much" John smiled. "I wish Gunner would get here I haven't seen him in ages" John said.

"Are you close to him?" Phil asked John nodded. "Yeah real close I'm the only one who he really listens too he doesn't listen to mom or dad" John said.

"Has he met Randy?" Phil asked John shook his head "No this is the first time and I am looking forward to it he can be harsh" John said.

"Do you not like Randy?" Phil asked John shrugged "He's ok I guess I don't really know him" John said.

"I was close with Michelle I didn't like it when Mark broke it off with her" John said. Phil nodded. "What about your mom?" John shrugged.

"She has a boyfriend and I don't really care about him or her for that matter I do my thing and she does hers. She had enough of my shit so she sent me here to be with Mark" John said Phil nodded. They both looked up as Mark walked in the room.

"Punk your room is next door" John sighed. "Why can't he stay in here?" John asked.

"Because he can't" John laughed. "Why you already know we have slept together so what is the point?" John asked. "The point is it's my house John." John shook his head.

"Stupid fucking rule" he muttered. "If you don't stop being such a brat Phil can go stay at a hotel" John growled and stormed downstairs sometimes his dad could be an asshole.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food he was hungry and tired.

"So tell me about Gunner?" Randy asked. "He's like me only ten" John said.

"He can be a little asshole but he has feelings and a softer side.

He will be your best friend if he likes you otherwise you're in trouble." John said. Randy paled.

"Don't worry about it Randy I didn't like you at first but now you're cool" John said Randy nodded. Mark and Phil came down the stairs.

"So me and Phil are going to go get Gunner ok?" John nodded. "Good luck with him" John said.

He kissed Phil goodbye and glared at his father.

John walked back into his room and started unpacking his things. He was glad to be out of a hotel room there was only so much of a hotel room a guy could take.

He was excited to see his brother though he just hoped Gunner would be ok with Phil he really liked Phil but if he couldn't deal with Gunner being around then they had no future.

Gunner was a big part of John's life and that was never going to change.

"John!" Randy called as he heard a car pull up John was out the door in a flash and Gunner was in his arms hugging him John was so happy.

"Hey bud" John said. "Hey Jay I met your guy he's cool I like him" John nodded. "Now I need to meet dads guy" he said laughing evilly John shook his head.

Phil came up behind John and hugged him and kissed his neck sucking on it. "Damn Phil do you wanna give the neighbours a show?" John asked.

"Yeah I do" Phil said he pushed John against the car and kissed him deeply John moaned and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck feeling so hot right now he wanted Phil.

"Gunner!" Mark growled John sighed and pushed Phil away. "Later promise" John said winking, Phil grinned and followed him into the house.

They found Randy being hugged by Mark he was crying and Gunner was standing there smiling. "What did you do brat?" John asked.

"Nothing I just asked Randy if he liked having a cock up his ass that has been inside my mother" John laughed he couldn't help it Mark glared and John shut up.

"Gunner" John said. "What? it's true" John nodded. "Yeah it is but damn kid" John said. "I'm sorry ok Randy I am, seriously I was just wondering" Gunner said.

"So how long have you and dad been together?" Gunner asked.

"Nearly a year" Randy said John and Gunner both looked shocked. "A year?" John asked. "Yeah why?" Randy asked.

"A year ago you were with Michelle" John said to his dad. "You cheated on her with him didn't you?" John asked. "Yes John I did" John shook his head.

"You both make me sick. I hate you" John snapped. Mark sighed this was not what he needed.

"Seriously dad you know what Sean did and you do the same thing" Gunner shook his head and walked upstairs to his own room.

Phil followed John he got to the room and saw John laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He joined him.

"Are you ok?" John shrugged and nodded.

"I guess I just hate cheaters they make me sick" John said Phil nodded.

"Want me to make you forget?" John looked at Phil and nodded. "Definitely." he said Phil grinned.

Phil laid back on the bed gazing up at John. "Strip me" Phil said John nodded. He got on his knees and pulled off Phil's shoes and socks.

He threw them to the side.

He crawled closer and undid Phil's belt buckle and pulled down his zipper on his jeans. Phil lifted his hips and John pulled his jeans down.

John smiled back and him and pulled his t-shirt over his head, Phil was sitting on the bed in only his tight boxer briefs. Phil relaxed back on the bed.

"Strip for me John" he ordered John smiled. He kicked of his sneakers and socks. He pulled his shirt up over his head slowly tantalizingly.

Phil's breath hitched when he saw John's physique he never got tired of seeing that amazing body, John was just amazing.

John grinned he heard Phil's breath hitch. He pulled his shirt of and flung it in the corner of the room.

He slowly brought his hands down to his own belt and unbuckled his belt and slowly rid himself of his jean shorts.

"All the way John" Phil demanded his voices laced with want and desire.

John nodded and pulled off his boxers. His semi hard erection sprung free from its confines and John saw Phil lick his lips.

Phil got up and walked over to John. He grabbed John's cock and gave him a few strokes. John threw his head back in pleasure Phil's hands were so soft.

Phil continued to stroke him.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs" Phil ordered. John grinned, he loved it when Phil would get all forceful on him, it was such a huge turn on for him.

Phil grinned and stripped his own underwear off. John saw his cock spring to life he was fully hard, John licked his lips, he loved Phil's appendage it was his favorite treat.

Phil smiled when he saw John looking at his hardened member. He slowly walked over to the bed and got in between John's legs.

He reached over to the bedside and grabbed the lube.

Phil poured the lube onto his fingers he slapped John's inner thighs, "Keep going baby please" John moaned. Phil smiled and he softly tapped John's thighs again.

"Spread" he demanded John spread his legs even wider so Phil could have access to him. He circled John's hole and slowly moved his finger inside of John.

"You don't have to prep me Philly I can take it" John said. Phil looked at him. "Are you sure?" Phil asked John nodded.

"I want to feel all of you Phil, please." John whined. Phil slicked his cock up and without warning slammed into John. John screamed out in pained pleasure.

"Are you OK baby? I can stop" Phil asked, "No don't I can take it I promise baby" John said, Phil nodded.

Phil slid out of John then slammed back into him forcefully.

Phil was bucking wildly like he was riding a wild horse and he was shaking John's body.

John couldn't help but to moan "you like this John boy?" Phil asked John nodded his head frantically.

"Yes god yes" he moaned out satisfying Phil.

Phil pulled out and John frowned. "Wha-" he started but Phil smirked.

"Get on all fours" he demanded John flipped over and got on his hands and knees like a dog. He bucked forward as Phil slammed back into him.

Phil grabbed onto John's hips holding him tightly bruising John's hips.

John hissed in pleasure, he loved this side of Phil, he really really loved it, he knew his hips were going to be bruised but he didn't care.

"Phil" he gasped out. John moaned loudly when he felt Phil's hand start jerking him off.

"I'm gonna cum gonna cum inside you and ruin you do you want that Johnny?" Phil asked him hammering into John hard and rough. "Yes god yes" John moaned out he heard Phil let out a guttural cry and felt him quiver. John took over and stroked himself to completion Cumming all over his satin sheets.

Phil fell to the side of John. He kissed John's back. John was lying there face first recovering from Phil's assault.

"You OK?" Phil asked, he was always worried he would take the roughness too far with John but John had never once complained. "I loved it. Thank-you." John said, Phil smiled, John turned over and he had the biggest blissful smile on his face.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. The Past

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

Phil got up and went and got a wet towel to clean themselves up with once they were clean they just laid there. "Do you wanna go out for dinner?" Phil asked. "Yeah if you want" John said Phil smiled. "There are a lot of things I want" Phil purred pulling John on top of him the sheet just covering their lower bodies. John smiled and kissed Phil softly. "We should go out and get to know each other better" John said Phil nodded. "Yeah we should we definitely should" John grinned. "We need a shower first" John said Phil nodded. Suddenly the door swung open and Mark walked in he was shocked and angry at the sight. "Yes Mark?" John asked. "Uh dinner is ready" John nodded, "we'll be down soon" John said Phil frowned. "I thought we were going out?" John smiled. "We can hit a club" John said Phil grinned they both got up and showered before going and sitting with the family for dinner. Glen and Jeff were also there.

John started eating he was starving. "Work up an appetite Jay?" Gunner asked John grinned and nodded. "Yeah I did Gunner" John said Gunner laughed. "Me and Phil are gonna go to the club tonight" John said. "Ooohhh can we come?" Jeff asked John smiled and nodded. "Sure Jeff if you and the old man can keep up with us" John said looking at Glen. Glen shook his head. "Screw you John." John laughed. "No thanks that's what Phil is for" John said everyone gasped. John just laughed with Gunner.

Mark groaned he knew Gunner and John together was hell but he didn't think it would be like this. "So what have you been doin Gunner?" Glen asked. "Just going to school and flirting with my honeys" John laughed and Phil was shocked a ten year old was like this. "What are you gonna do about the school now?" John asked Mark. "He will go to the on the road school" John nodded. "He wont like that" John said. "Yeah why cant I stay here and go to school?" Gunner ask. "Because there is no one here with you" Mark said "Well that sucks balls" Gunner groaned. "Gunner Adam Calloway language" Gunner rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck you dad" John was taken aback he had never heard Gunner speak like that to Mark. Mark growled and John sighed. "Dad calm down" John said standing up. "You're not doing anything about what he said" John said. "Oh yes I am" Mark said. "No you're not I know you you'll hit him" John said Phil frowned. Mark hit his kids. Mark looked at John and shook his head. "I was drunk John." John nodded. "I know just let me talk to him ok?" Mark nodded.

"I wont tolerate his attitude if he doesn't stop I'll send him to military school" John nodded and grabbed Gunner taking him up to his room. He shut the door. "Gunner what the hell is going on?" John asked. "I hate him I haven't seen him in ages John and I really don't wanna be here" John nodded. "I know I felt the same way but he is trying Gunner will you give him a chance?" John asked. "Fine but only because you are" John nodded. "Go apologise kid" Gunner sighed he got up and went downstairs. "I'm sorry I was rude to you" Gunner said. "Apology accepted but next time John wont fix this got it?" Mark asked Gunner nodded. "So when are we going to the club?" Jeff asked. "Let me get ready and we can go" John said heading upstairs. Phil followed him and found him looking for some jeans. "John?" John turned and smiled. "Yeah" John said slipping into his jeans and putting on some shoes. "What were you talking about when you said Mark would hit Gunner?" John sighed. "Nothing baby" John said grabbing a singlet then a shirt going over the top.

"Don't lie to me you meant something by it" John nodded. "I did can we not talk about it?" John asked. "No I want to know" John sat down and put his watch on. "When I was about sixteen I was staying with my dad and he was drinking. Anyway I was a little shit back then always mouthing off to him and I told him to go suck a dick he got angry and hit me I ended up with a black eye." John said Phil growled. "That son of a bitch" John shook his head. "Leave it Phil we didn't speak for about a year after that we haven't had the same relationship since and he was drunk back then" John said. "I wanna hurt him" John nodded. "Yeah I know but leave it Phil it's in the past and I don't wanna think about it" John said Phil nodded. "Come on lets go get drunk" John laughed and nodded. They walked downstairs and left for the club with Glen and Jeff. They got to the club and they grabbed a drink each Jeff dragged Glen to the dance floor but John and Phil just headed to a table.

"You don't wanna dance?" Phil asked John shook his head. "No I'm not much of a dancer Phil" John said Phil nodded, "OK then" John frowned and got up grabbing Phil's hand. "Come on" John said dragging Phil to the dance floor to dance. They grinded together and kissed and made out and groped each other. John smiled he wanted Phil again and he wanted him now. "Bathroom now" John demanded Phil laughed and nodded. Dragging John to the bathroom. Phil undid John's shirt and started licking and nipping at the exposed skin John was breathing heavily. Phil took John's nipples into his mouth and sucked on each one until they were hard nubs. "Damn Phil…." John moaned Phil smirked and got down on his knees and undid John's belt and jeans and pulled them down so his jeans were pooling at his ankles he wasn't wearing underwear.

Phil lightly chuckled. "Where is your underwear?" Phil asked as he stroked John a few times. "Didn't need it I knew I'd get you in here eventually." Phil laughed "How did you know?" John smirked "You can't get enough of my ass, you whore." John joked Phil smiled as he licked the pre come from John's shaft. "Only for you baby." Phil said. John smiled down at him and winked "You gonna fuck me or what?" John asked grinning Phil just nodded and stood up. Phil smiled and kissed John again softly on the lips. "Turn around babe." Phil whispered. John turned and spread his legs apart and his arms wide against the cubicle wall. Phil smiled John looked so fuckin sexy like this. Phil groaned when he realized he had no lube so he shrugged and stuck his fingers into John's mouth urging him to suck them John slicked up his fingers enough letting them go with a pop. Phil moaned before he started probing his index finger against John's tight pucker. He slowly slipped the finger in causing John to groan loudly.

"You ok?" Phil asked as he pushed his finger in go as far as his knuckle. John nodded "Yeah fuck more Phil." John moaned Phil curled his finger trying to widen John's hole he pulled out his finger and went straight back in with two. The two fingers that were inside of John were scissoring him Phil was moving them around. "Oooooohhhhhh" John moaned loudly as Phil hit his prostate. "Is that the spot Johnny? Is that the spot you want me to hit over and over?" Phil asked lust lacing his voice. John nodded "fuck yes Phil do it now!" John demanded. Phil shrugged and spat in his hand before rubbing the spit onto his hard member before lining it up at John's entrance. "You want this? You want me to fuck you through the wall? You want me to make you scream?" Phil asked breathlessly. John was going fucking crazy he wanted Phil so bad. "Yes, yes to all of those fuuuuuck!" John screamed as Phil slammed into him in one swift and hard thrust. "Just like that baby?" Phil asked as he started to move slowly in and out of John changing the speed every now and then.

"Yeah Phil just like that but harder…..fuck me harder!" John yelled. Phil was sure people in the club could hear them because of the sounds that John was making. Phil did what John asked as his thrusts got harder and faster he was slamming into John making both men's bodies quiver with pleasure. "Touch yourself for me baby I wanna see you jerking yourself off while I slam into you." Phil said John moaned Phil's voice was so fucking sexy. John reached with his left hand and started to stroke himself in time with Phil's thrusts. Phil was getting close he could feel it in his stomach every time he would slam into John, John's tunnel tightened around his hard cock it felt fucking so good. "So close…..gonna come soon." Phil warned, John nodded "come for me fill me up give me what is mine." John said voice husky. Phil groaned he slammed into John "fuuuuuuck Johnny!" Phil screamed as he came inside of his lover. Phil was panting but he could still feel John pumping himself he smiled and turned John around.

Phil got on his knees and took John's cock into his mouth sucking and licking trying to get John to explode into his mouth every now and then he would lightly graze his teeth along John's member. "Fuuuuuck Phil gonna come." Phil smiled but sucked harder "aaaahhhhh" John moaned as he spilled his seed into Phil's awaiting mouth. Phil swallowed everything John gave him and sucked lightly on the head making sure he got everything. He stood up and pulled John into a breathtaking kiss letting John taste himself on Phil's lips.

Phil smiled at John "That was great baby." Phil said helping John back into his pants and doing up his shirt. He gave him a sweet kiss. "We better get back out there before they realize the both of us are missing." John said Phil nodded and washed his hands followed by John. John stopped at the door and pulled Phil into a bone Tingling kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW.…..**


	10. Ending Things

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**MONTHS LATER**

John and Phil were still together and they spent most of their time together with each other. John woke up and he felt bile in his throat he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He was feeling like crap. He drank last night so he figured it was just a hangover. He slumped down beside the toilet and threw up a few more times. He brushed his teeth and climbed back into bed.

Phil came through the door with Dean and Seth a second later. He frowned seeing John laying in bed holding his stomach. "Babe are you ok?" Phil asked sitting next to him rubbing his back. "No I just threw up and I don't wanna get outta bed" John said Phil nodded. "OK just relax I'll get you some tea from star bucks" John nodded. Phil showered and dressed and left for star bucks. He got John some tea and himself some coffee and headed back to the hotel. John was up and watching TV.

"Are you going into work?" John shook his head. "No I called Vince" John said Phil nodded. "You didn't drink much last night" John nodded "Its probably some sort of stomach bug" John said Phil nodded, "You should go to the doctors then" John nodded. "I will if it doesn't stop" John said Phil nodded. "Do you need or want anything?" John asked. "No just lay with me" John said Phil nodded and laid down with John. John moved into Phil's arms feeling safe. "I love you Johnny." John smiled. "I love you too Phil" John spoke he slowly drifted off to sleep.

John woke up a few hours later and still wasn't feeling well so he decided to go to the hospital Randy took him he got checked in and checked out he was just waiting for the doctor to talk to him. The doctor walked in ready to tell John. Randy excused himself. "What's up doc?" he asked. "John have you been having regular sex?" he asked John nodded "Yeah why?" he asked "Has it been protected sex?" he asked "I think so yeah that's normally Phil's job what's going on?" he asked "John you're pregnant" he announced John paled this was not happening.

"Are you sure I mean we have been careful" John said "Well the x-ray doesn't lie and neither does the blood test I would say you're about 2 months along" John nodded. "Thanks doc" he said miserably he couldn't believe he was pregnant "Just take your vitamins ok?" John nodded and left with Randy he was silent the whole way back to the hotel. He was angry and upset and happy. He left the protection up to Phil he couldn't believe Phil hadn't been using condoms he understood the heat of the moment but this happened 2 months ago.

"So what did the doc say?" Randy asked. "Oh just a stomach bug" John said Randy nodded. "I need to tell Vince I need some time off" John said Randy nodded. They got to the hotel and John phoned Vince and told him he was pregnant Vince gave him the time off and promised not to say anything about it to anyone. He packed his things and took them to Gunner's room he couldn't be with Phil anymore he had to end things.

He knew Phil would say he was fine with it but knew deep down that he wouldn't be. He knew this would screw up Phil's career so he decided against telling him. Now he just had to wait it out he had to wait for Phil to come back from the arena and break up with him it was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. He loved him more than anything but he couldn't let Phil take on this burden.

Phil came home from the arena with some food. "Hey you want some food?" John smiled and nodded. "Sure baby" John said Phil smiled. They sat down and ate. "So do you feel better?" John smiled and nodded. "Yeah much better" John said Phil nodded. "That's good I hate seeing you upset or ill I really do baby I love you" John smiled and held back tears. "I love you too Phil I do more than anything." John said Phil smiled.

"I need to talk to you" John said Phil nodded. "What is it you can tell me anything" John nodded. "I cant be with you anymore" John said Phil frowned. "What?" John nodded. "I am breaking up with you Phil I cant be with you anymore" John said. "Why?" Phil asked. "I just can't, I love you but love isn't enough" John said. "No John please don't do this" John shook his head. "I have to Phil" John said crying. "I just don't think we are right for each other so please move on and forget all about me" John said.

"Please Johnny don't do this to me to us" John shook his head. "I have to Phil please just understand" John said he kissed his cheek and left the room and Phil's life. He walked out of the room and into Gunner's crying his eyes out. "Bro what's wrong?" Gunner asked. "Me and Phil broke up" John said. "Why?" Gunner asked. "I had to Gunner" John said. "Tell me why?" John sighed. "I'm pregnant and I don't want to hurt his career he has always said he didn't want kids so I am going to do this alone back in Texas" John said Phil nodded. "OK I wont say anything" John smiled. "Thanks kid" John smiled and nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John got up and emptied his stomach. He had morning sickness. "You ok?" Gunner asked John nodded. "I just wanna go home" John said Gunner nodded. "You're gonna have to tell dad you know that right?" John nodded. "Yeah I will today when we get home" John said Gunner nodded. They grabbed their luggage and left for the car downstairs. John looked and saw Phil looking miserable. He shook his head and held back tears.

"John why are you doing this to Phil?" Adam asked. "I have to Adam trust me" John said. "What?" John grabbed Adam. "Look if I tell you something you can not tell Phil or anyone no matter what" John said. "OK what is it" John sighed. "I mean it Addy if you tell someone I will make sure that you wont ever become a champion" John said Adam frowned knowing now it was serious. "I'm pregnant and I am not telling Phil he doesn't want kids I am gonna raise this kid alone" John said. "John you cant be serious?" John nodded. "I am deadly serious" John said Adam nodded. "OK I wont say a word just keep in touch OK?" John nodded.

Mark and Randy came up to them and they left they knew about John ending things with Phil. John threw his things into the trunk and went to get in but someone grabbed his hand. "Please John I love you" John shook his head. "Don't Phil you're making this harder" John said. "I love you and I want to be with you" John sighed. "I love you too Phil please remember that" John said getting in the car and leaving Phil behind confused as to why John would do this to them.

They got back to Texas and John went to his room and sobbed. Mark and Randy frowned. "If he is so upset why did he end things with Phil?" Randy asked. "He has a reason a very good reason" Gunner said. "Did Phil do something?" Gunner shook his head. "No well sort of but nothing bad just let him tell you why he ended things with him and you will understand" Gunner said looking at Mark and Randy who frowned. They both wanted to know what happened.

John walked downstairs and sat down. He needed to tell his dad and Randy. "OK what I am about to tell you stays between us no one can know ok?" Randy and Mark nodded. "I mean no one if you tell Phil or anyone I will leave this house and you will never see me again" John said Mark and Randy nodded. "I'm pregnant and I left Phil" John said Mark growled. "You're pregnant how stupid are you?" John nodded. "I know I am dad so calm down I am an idiot for not wearing protection" John said Mark nodded.

"So why did you leave Punk?" Mark asked. "He doesn't want kids I have talked to him about it he said he hates kids and they ruin careers so I left I knew he wouldn't be happy I figured it would be easier now then to tell him and he treat me like crap." John said Mark and Randy sighed.

"You should tell him" Mark said John shook his head. "No I am not telling him dad just respect my wishes" John said. "I can do this alone" John said Mark nodded.

"Ok then first things fist finding you a house to live in then we can sort out stuff for the baby you and Randy can do it. I promise John he wont hear about this from us no one will" John smiled at least he had his dad.

**PLEASE REVIEW.…..**


	11. A Girl

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A MONTH LATER**

John hadn't spoken to Phil at all. Phil had tried calling him and had left him messages but John didn't respond to them. Mark had told him that Phil looked miserable at work but John couldn't deal with that he had to make sure he and the baby were ok. He was due for another appointment that day. Randy was taking him to the doctors they had found a really nice woman that was his doctor and had become close friends with John. He got up and dressed ready to go to the hospital his phone rang and the ID said **Phil**he just ignored it. "Are you going to ignore him forever?" Randy asked. "Yes" John answered Randy was always on at him about telling Phil that he was gonna be a dad. They got to the doctors and signed in. John sat down and waited for his name to be called. "John Cena?" John got up and left Randy sitting there. "Hey John." John smiled at his doctor. "Hey Amy." John said.

"So how are you feeling?" John shrugged "Fine getting a little tired more easily but other than that I am fine" John said Amy nodded. "That's normal" she said John laid down and pulled his shirt up so Amy could do the ultrasound. He shivered when the gel hit his skin. "OK lets have a look." Amy said watching the screen. "The heart beat is perfect you're doing a good job" John smiled and nodded. "Thanks" he said. "Five and a half inches and about 6 ounces looks great just keep doing what you have been doing." John nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to know the sex?" she asked John smiled and nodded. "Well it looks like you are having a girl" John smiled. "That's awesome thanks doc" Amy nodded. "OK I will organise you an appointment for a months time" John nodded and left the office they got in the car and Randy drove them home. "I need to ring dad" John said Randy nodded. **"****Hey**** dad" **John greeted Mark. **"****Hey**** John how was the appointment?"** he asked. **"****Good**** the baby is fine doing great" **John said. **"I'm having a girl" **John said. **"****Wow**** John that's awesome I'll be home in a few hours so I will see you then" **he said. **"****Yeah**** bye dad"** John said hanging up.

John hung up the phone and made himself some food. "John why wont you tell Phil?" Randy asked John groaned. "Because I know he doesn't want a child and if I tell him he will just be with me because he has to not because he wants to. Look Randy I can do this alone trust me I don't want him knowing" John said. "But the baby needs a 2 fathers" John nodded. "Yeah and she will maybe one day I will meet someone and he will become her father." John said. "So you're never going to tell Phil?" Randy asked. "I don't know" John snapped and walked upstairs.

He pulled out his phone and rang Adam he was the only one John kept in touch with. **"****Hey**** Jay" **John smiled. **"****Hey Addy ****what's up?" **John asked. **"****Nothing**** just at the airport ready for a flight" **John nodded.** "****Well**** I have some news about the baby" **John said. **"****Yeah**** what?" **Adam asked. **"****Its**** a girl I'm having a daughter" **John said. **"****Wow**** that is so cool I cant wait to meet her" **John smiled. **"Yeah me ****either so how are you?" **John asked.

**"****Good, Chris and I are planning on moving in together, so I am happy." **Adam said, John smiled. **"That's great, I have to find a place to live too, living here with Mark and Randy is insane."**John said Adam nodded. **"Yeah I can understand wanting to get your own space especially with princess on the way soon." **Adam said. John smiled. **"Yeah, I miss you I really wanna see you."**John said. **"****Well**** come to a show" **Adam said. **"****You**** know I cant do that if he sees me I will loose all my self control" **John said. **"****He**** is dating someone else John" **Adam said John was stunned but it didn't surprise him too much.

**"That's good for him Addy,**** he deserves to be happy he can date and screw whoever he wants. I am happy on my own looking after the baby" **John said Adam nodded. **"****OK**** I gotta go Jay my flight is being called" **John nodded. **"****Y****eah I'll talk to you later bye ****Addy.****" **John said ending the call. A few hours later Mark got home he walked up to see John and found him asleep. He walked downstairs and sat with Randy. "So how is our little guy?" he asked laying his hand on Randy's stomach. "Good kicking up a storm" Mark nodded.

Randy sighed and Mark looked at him. "He needs to tell Phil" Randy said Mark shook his head. "Baby this is his life I am not getting involved I know my son he can do this on his own, even if Phil knew he would still do this alone he wouldn't want Phil involved" Mark said. "But I feel so bad every time I see him" Mark nodded. "Yeah so do I but my son means more to me then CM Punk's feelings. Look I know this is hard but please for the sake of my relationship with John please don't say anything" Mark asked. "OK I wont" Mark smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

John woke up a few hours later and headed downstairs. "Hey dad" he said when he saw his father. "Hey how are you?" Mark asked. "Good tired but good. Where's Gunner?" John asked. "In his room" John nodded. He walked upstairs to his brothers room and walked in he was playing his PSP. John sat down with him he felt the baby moving around. He grabbed Gunner's hand and pressed it to his stomach. Gunner grinned feeling his niece kick.

"That is so cool" John smiled and nodded. "What's up Gun?" John asked. "I hate being on the road I don't like the schooling there and I can never go out with friends or anything" John nodded. "Let me talk to dad I have an idea he might go with" John said Gunner smiled. "Thanks John sometimes I feel like you're the only one who loves me" John sighed. "Come here" he said inviting his brother into his arms. "Why doesn't anyone want me?" John shook his head. "They do want you Gunner I want you" John said, "Dad doesn't, Randy definitely doesn't and mom just sent me away" John nodded. "I feel the same way Gun but I have you and that is what makes me feel better" John said Gunner sniffled and John sighed he hated seeing his brother crying. "Get some rest kid" John said Gunner nodded and laid down on the bed.

John got up and went to find his father. He found him in the lounge. "Dad I had an idea I wanted to run by you" John said. "OK what is it?" Mark asked. "Let Gunner stay here" John said. "No I cant watch him" Randy said. "I am not asking you to" John snapped. "I'll look after him make sure he goes to school and everything. Dad he is miserable on the road he feels like no one wants him he was crying" John said Mark sighed. "Fine he can stay with you but not until you find your own place" John nodded. "Actually I have been looking and I found a house I wanted to go have a look at with you" John said Mark nodded. "How much is it?" Mark asked he was buying the house. "Uh it is two hundred and twenty nine thousand" John said Mark nodded. "Get your stuff and we can go have a look at it" John smiled he walked upstairs and grabbed his phone and wallet and met Mark in the car. They drove to the house.

Mark was impressed the outside of the house was nice. They walked in and started having a look around John headed for the kitchen he loved to cook. Mark headed to look at the rooms. He liked it and it looked good enough for his son and his granddaughter to live in. The house had 4 bedrooms and four bathrooms, it also featured a curved stair case, they had an amazing study which offered double door entry with window views, the grand kitchen was equipped with walk in pantry, center island, breakfast bar and adjacent sunlit breakfast area. The master suite was amazing, it flaunts a 10' tray ceiling and amazing windows, adjoining master ensuite included dual vanities, Jacuzzi tub, glass enclosed shower, and impressive walk in closet. The second floor had a media room and games room, it was an amazing house.

John walked upstairs to find his dad, "So?" John asked. "Its a good house I like it I do John I'll make the offer" John smiled and hugged his dad the first hug in years. Mark smiled he was glad to be getting his relationship with John back on track. Mark made the offer and they headed home. They got home and John went for a shower. He got out and was surprised to see Adam sitting on his bed he walked over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" John asked. "I wanted to surprise you" John smiled and nodded. "Is something wrong Addy?" John asked. "Phil knows I have been speaking to you so Phil, Roman, Dean and Seth aren't speaking to me right now" John shook his head he didn't want this for Adam.

"I'm sorry Addy I am gonna fix it for you" John said Adam frowned. "How?" Adam asked. "I'm gonna tell Phil about the baby, Vince wants me to be the trainer for a show that is in Texas next week so I will tell him there" John said Adam smiled. "Thankyou John I just hate being alone and shunned by everyone" John nodded. "Don't worry I will fix it" Adam smiled. "Will you get back with him if he asked?" John shook his head. "No me and Phil are over the only thing that is between us is my daughter" John said Adam nodded he knew Phil would want to be with John again but he would have a hell of a fight on his hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Phil Finds Out

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A WEEK LATER**

John was packing his stuff for that night in the arena. He was nervous about seeing everybody but most of all nervous and a little scared about seeing Phil. He didn't really want to do this but he had no choice in the matter. His secret was hurting Adam and he couldn't deal with that. He grabbed his bag and met up with Mark and Randy at the car he jumped in and they headed for the arena. They got there and went straight to Mark's locker room John was starting to feel sick to his stomach about seeing everyone. "You'll be fine John" Randy said John shrugged. "You better go to the trainers room" John nodded he stood up and headed to the makeshift office. He walked in and started sorting out everything for the nights work.

"Hey" John turned and saw Adam. "Hey Addy" John said. "He just arrived" John nodded. "They talking to you yet?" John asked. "No but I am fine with it for now are you ready for this?" John shrugged "I sort of have to be don't I?" John asked.

"I am doing this so you're not being punished for my decision" John said Adam nodded. "Want me to tape you while you're here?" John asked. "Nah, no need I am not on the card for the night" John nodded. He said goodbye to Adam and just waited for Phil to arrive. The door opened and In walked Phil. John sighed. Phil was frozen he couldn't believe John was sitting right in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Phil asked angrily. "Vince asked me to come for this show" John said. "Well you're not taping me up" John shrugged. "Suit yourself" John said. He really didn't care. Phil sighed and sat down. "White tape" he snapped. John rolled over to the draw and got out the tape and started taping Phil up.

"So is that the only reason you came?" John shook his head. "No why have you been ignoring Adam?" John asked.

"Because he has been speaking to you" John nodded, "And, why do you care who he talks to?" John asked. "Well he chose you over me" John scoffed. "So he has to pick a side Punk?" John asked. "Yeah and he chose you" John shook his head.

"He was helping me out Phil, friends do that sometimes." John said, "He should have told me" Phil retorted. "I told him not to" John said.

Phil looked at John and sighed. "Why did you leave?" he asked. "You really wanna know?" Phil nodded, John stood up. "Notice anything different about me?" John asked. Phil looked John up and down and stopped at his stomach. "No way" John laughed.

"Yes way" John said. "How….How far along are you?" John smiled. "Four months" John said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked. "You don't want kids Phil it was easier and better this way" John said. "That's bullshit" John shook his head.

"No it's not it's the truth Phil believe me or not I left you because I didn't want to deal with you breaking my heart and I didn't want to ruin your career accept it or not I don't really care." John said. "You should have told me sooner" John shrugged.

"Why? Nothing is going to change. you're gonna stay here and wrestle and I am gonna move on and live in Texas raising my daughter." John said.

"Daughter?" John nodded. "Yeah it's a girl" John said. Phil smiled for a second or two then frowned in John's direction.

"What do you mean your daughter?" Phil asked "Exactly that. I don't want you involved in this at all you can carry on with your life and I will carry on with mine" John said. "No" John shook his head. "You have no say in the matter Punk." John spat Phil was getting angrier he was about to speak when the door opened. John smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" The British voice asked John shook his head. "Not at all come in" John said. "You're done Phil" John said Phil shook his head and stormed out of the room. "I'm Wade" John smiled.

"John" he said Wade smiled and sat down on the table. "So what can I do for you today?" John asked. "I just need my wrists taped up please" John nodded and started taping his wrists.

Wade smiled at John when he was done. "Thanks" John smiled and nodded. "Anytime" John said Wade smiled and nodded. John sat down rubbing his stomach.

He needed something to eat so he headed to the catering room. He grabbed some fruit and a water and sat down. "How did it go?" Adam asked as he joined John.

"OK I guess, I told him he was shocked and angry that I didn't tell him sooner." John said Adam nodded. "I figured that was what happened especially when he stormed into the locker room." John shrugged.

"I don't care anymore I only told him to help you out now that he knows I can go back to how my life was before this happened" John said.

"You don't want him involved?" John shook his head. "No I don't I don't want to have him involved at all I want to do this alone and he has no say in the matter." John said.

"He thinks differently" John rolled his eyes. "I don't care" John said. He finished his food and went back to the trainers room.

He sat down and rubbed his stomach. "You really have got to stop kicking me kid" John said. But she just kicked harder. John shook his head. The door opened and Phil along with Dean and Seth walked in. "What's up?" John asked.

He had no idea why they would be there annoying him. "Oh we are going out for dinner after the show and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Dean asked John looked at Phil who looked like he really wanted John to say yes. "Nah boys sorry but I am going home to bed" John said Phil frowned he really needed to talk to John about everything.

After the show John waited by the car for Mark and Randy. Phil walked out holding hands with Roman he saw John and went over to see him. "We need to talk" John said John looked at Phil. "About?" John asked. "What do you think? The baby" John nodded. "What about her?" John asked.

"I wanna be involved John." John shook his head. "No Phil, just no" John said. "Why not?" John shrugged. "What's the point you wont be around anyway" John said Phil sighed that was true. "I still want to be involved this is my daughter too" John sighed. "Fine I'll email you the sonograms" John said. "That's it?" Phil asked.

"Well what else do you want?" John asked. "I wanna be there for you with the appointments" John growled. "You cant Phil you work" John said. "Just go" John said. Phil frowned and walked away. John just shook his head he wanted Phil involved but he couldn't handle more stress right now and that was what Phil brought with him just stress. "Brooks!" he called Phil turned around and walked back over to John. "What?" John sighed.

"I'll call you when the next appointment is happening ok?" John asked Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds perfect." John nodded. "OK then I will talk to you later" John said seeing Mark and Randy making there way over to them.

Phil nodded. He rubbed John's belly and John backed off. "Don't touch me" John growled Phil frowned and nodded. He couldn't believe John didn't even want to be touched by him anymore it was insane how things had changed.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Dating?

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was at his dads house just doing nothing. "So when are you leaving?" John asked. "Tonight" John nodded. "Well have fun" John said Mark smiled. "We will and you keep your brother on track ok?" John smiled and nodded. "Of course I will" John said "You can trust me with him I will make sure he behaves" John said Mark nodded and smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Gunner answered it. "What do you want?" Gunner asked. "Is John here?" Phil asked Gunner nodded. "John door!" Gunner called John frowned and stood up he walked out onto the porch and saw Phil. "Hey" John said Phil turned and smiled. "Hey" John shook his head. "Why are you here Phil?" John asked. "I wanted to come and see you before I left" John nodded. "Why?" John asked. "I just wanted to give you this" Phil said handing John an envelope.

John opened the envelope and sighed there was check in there for Ten grand. "Why are you giving me this?" John asked. "For the baby you need stuff for her right?" John nodded. "Yeah I do" John said. "Well I want you to get it with this money" John smiled. "Thanks you didn't have to do this" John said Phil smiled. "I wanted to she is half mine" John nodded. "OK then" John said Phil grinned. "Cool so you'll call me right?" Phil asked John nodded. "Yeah when the next appointment is happening I will give you a call" John said Phil moved closer and kissed John on the cheek before he left.

John shook his head he didn't know why Phil had such an effect on him. He waved as Phil left and walked back inside he sat down with his dad and Randy. "Who was it?" Mark asked. "Phil he gave me this" John said handing Mark the envelope. Mark looked and was shocked. "Wow what's it for?" Mark asked. "Its to get things for the baby" John said Mark nodded. "He really wants to be involved then?" John nodded. "Yeah he does I didn't think he would" John said.

"Do you still love him?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah I do but he has moved on so now I have to" John said Mark frowned. "I think you should come on the road with us for the week, I want to spend time with you" John nodded. "But what about Gunner" John said. "Well he can come back with you in a week and stay." John smiled and nodded. He needed to be away from the house and from Texas he just needed a break.

"Where are we this week?" he asked "North Carolina so you can go visit your mom" John groaned. "Do I have to I really don't want to see her" John said. "Yes you have too she needs to be told about the baby" John sighed. "Why?" John asked. "She is still your mother John no matter what" John frowned he didn't want to be going to see his mom that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Go pack your things we will be leaving shortly" Mark said John nodded.

He walked up to his room and started packing his things he would need for the week. He packed his vitamins and pregnancy books and clothes and he was ready to go. Gunner walked in and sat down on the bed. "I really don't wanna go" John smiled. "Come on bro you'll have me with ya" John said. "And you will be with Punk all the time" John frowned. "No I wont we aren't together Gunner we are still separated all I am focussing on right now is the baby" John said Gunner smiled and nodded he was glad. He missed his brother and all he wanted to do was spend time with him.

John grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to meet up with his dad and Randy. "Ready then?" Mark asked John nodded and they left for the airport. They got to the airport and checked in John saw Phil and Roman cuddling and kissing it hurt but he couldn't blame Phil for moving on. John himself would have to do it eventually. Their flight was called and they bordered the plane.

John was sitting with Gunner while Mark and Randy were together. John put on his headphones and started listening to some music on his I-pod. He pulled out one of his books and started reading. He was reading up on what was going to happen in the fourth month of his pregnancy. He found out the baby will weigh between three and six ounces and will be about eight to ten inches long. He also found out that the baby would start to move but it will be just little flutters he was excited to feel the baby move more.

He also found out that he should sign up for some childbirth classes. He frowned he wanted Phil to go to them with him but he knew he couldn't because of his schedule with the WWE. He would have to have a talk to Phil about it. They landed in North Carolina and they got into their rental car and drove to the hotel John had his own room Mark thought it would be best seeing as he was pregnant and could chuck a fit in an instant.

John got into his room and laid down for a nap it was so frustrating at how easy it was for him to get tired these days. He woke up a few hours later and had a shower he needed some food. He rang Mark and told him where he was going. He grabbed his phone, wallet and key and left to walk to a take out joint. "John!" he heard being called John turned and saw Adam walking over to him with two other guys. "Hey Addy, what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much where are you going?" Adam asked. "Just to get some food" John said. "Mind if we join you?" John shook his head.

They headed over to jack in the box. John had met the two other guys and they were Chris and Wade. John and Wade walked ahead of Adam and Chris. John was laughing Wade was a real nice guy and he was funny. They got there and ordered their food. John got the home-style chicken ranch club, onion rings and a strawberry smoothie. Adam got the fish sandwich, fries and a coke, Chris got the chicken teriyaki bowl fries and a coke and Wade got the sirloin Swiss grilled onion burger, fries and a sprite.

John went to pay but Wade stopped him and paid for the meal himself. John smiled and blushed a little this was the first time since Phil that a guy has given him any attention. They walked over to a table and sat down ready to eat. "You didn't have to buy my food Wade but I appreciate it" John said. Wade grinned. "Don't worry about it John I wanted too but if you want to repay me how about we go get some burgers after the show tonight?" John smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure as long as I get ice-cream as well" John said laughing Wade smiled he really liked John.

They talked and Wade made John laugh and smiled for the first time in months he had a feeling Wade was a good person for him to be around. "Do you want some desert John?" Wade asked. John smiled. "Yeah can I get the mini churros" John said Wade smiled and got him the desert. They left and walked back to the hotel. "So I will see you tonight right?" Wade asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course I am looking forward to it" John said Wade smiled and left.

John walked into his room and got his things ready for the show that night he wasn't working but he still wanted to go. He met up with Mark, Randy and Gunner and they left for the arena. They got there and went to Mark's locker room. John got thirsty so he headed to the catering area. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. The chair across from him pulled out and he smiled seeing Wade. "Hey" John said Wade smiled. "Hey so I was thinking dairy queen after the show?" John nodded. "Sounds good I am looking forward to it" John said Wade smiled. "I better go I have some asses to kick" John laughed and watched as Wade left.

John sat there reading his book. "Hey" John looked to see Phil sitting with him. "Hey what's up?" John asked. "I was hoping we could get dinner and discuss things after the show?" Phil asked John sighed. "I cant Phil I have made plans already" John said Phil was bummed but nodded. "You doing something with Mark and Randy?" John shook his head. "No I am going to dinner with Wade" John said Phil went wide eyed.

"Wade Barrett?" John nodded. "Yeah we had lunch together with Adam and Chris today and he seemed nice and he asked me out after the show and I accepted. He seems nice and he makes me smile" John said Phil nodded. "Wow…..that's cool" John nodded he knew Phil didn't like the idea but he didn't care he was going to go out and have a good time with Wade. If Phil could go out and have fun so could he just because he was pregnant didn't mean he was an invalid.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Crappy Date

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**THAT NIGHT**

John got ready for his dinner with Wade. He was looking forward to getting out and socializing with him.

Wade was a nice guy, he was sweet and funny and John needed someone like that in his life right now, he still missed Phil so much but Phil had moved on, now it was John's time to.

"How do I look?" John asked Gunner, Gunner smiled. "You look awesome, you'll so get laid tonight." He said, John looked at him. "Not the objective here kid, I just want to go out and have a fun time, that's it, nothing else, god your mind is always on sex." John said.

"So?" he asked, John laughed at him. John grabbed his phone, wallet and room key and headed out the door.

He got down to the lobby and met up with Wade, Wade smiled when he saw John he went over to him and handed him a rose he had bought him, John smiled and smelled the rose. "Its beautiful." John said, Wade smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Wade said, John smiled. "Shall we get going?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled.

They left the hotel and got into Wade's rental car and drove to Dairy Queen. They both got a burger, fries and drink each and they sat down together eating. "So I've heard some things about you" Wade said, John looked at him. "Let me guess me and Punk?" John asked, Wade nodded.

"How long were you together for?" he asked. "A few months, I was really in love with him. But things happen and here I am with you." John said.

"Well I don't think he has moved on, I think he is still in love with you." Wade said, John looked at him.

"No he is with Roman now, I am sure he has moved on." John said. "Maybe, I don't see it. I can still see the love in his eyes when he looks at you." Wade said.

"Well, he needs to get over me, I don't think we will ever be together." John said, Wade nodded. "So Mark, he's your dad?" Wade asked, John nodded.

He hated that it was common knowledge that Mark was his dad. "He's awesome." Wade said. "Yeah he is." John said. "I was kinda hoping you could put in a good word for me." Wade said, John frowned.

"About what?" John asked. "About getting a push, I really want a title, I think Mark could help me." Wade said, John's eyes went wide.

"This was what this was all about wasn't it? It was about my dad." John said he got up and threw his drink in Wade's face and stormed away.

He jumped into a cab and went back to the hotel and back to his room, he walked in and went and had a shower and got dressed and climbed into bed and cried to himself. He actually thought that Wade liked him, he was horribly mistaken.

This was the reason why he didn't want people knowing about his dad. He hated being played. All he wanted to do right now was call Phil and cry to him, but he knew he couldn't.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he, Mark, Randy and Gunner had breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Today was going to be hard, today he and Gunner had to go see their mom and talk to her, John needed to tell her about the baby.

"So how was your night last night with Wade?" Randy asked. "Horrible." John said.

"Why?" Mark asked. "The only reason he asked me out was so I could ask you to give him a push." John said. "That little prick." Mark growled.

"Leave it dad, I am off men now. I can't do it anymore." John said, Mark sighed and nodded, he was going to kick Wade's ass but he understood.

John and Gunner finished their breakfast and headed out the door they got into their GMC Yukon Hybrid Rental car and John drove to their mom's house. John had missed the house, it was an amazing million dollar home, one that Mark bought for her.

They got to the house and got out, they looked at one another and headed up to the door, John rang the bell and they frowned when their mother didn't answer the door, "John that's Bret Hart." Gunner said.

"I know," John shushed him. "Is Sara home?" John asked. "Yeah who are you?" Bret asked. "Her son's." John said, Bret nodded. "Oh of course come on in." he said.

They walked in and Bret called Sara down and she came down and smiled seeing her sons.

She went over to them and hugged them and took them into the lounge to sit. "So what brings you both into town?" she asked.

"Dads here working." John said. "Oh, how is your father?" she asked with bitterness.

"He's good, he and Randy are having baby soon." John said, Sara nodded.

"So what's new with you two?" Sara asked. "There is something I need to tell you." John said. "OK out with it." Sara said.

"I'm pregnant, 4 months along." John said, Sara's eyes went wide.

"What?!" she asked. "Pregnant mom." John said. "Where's the father?" she asked. "We're not together anymore." John said.

"This is fucking ludicrous" she said. "I can't and won't accept this, you're meant to be married and have kids." Sara said, John sighed and stood up.

"I knew we shouldn't have come, you're still the uptight bitch you've always been." John snapped, he and Gunner left them alone. They got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

John couldn't believe his mother was so cruel. He couldn't be around her anymore, he didn't want his daughter around her either.

They got back to the hotel and John saw Phil and Roman he looked at them and sighed, he wanted that to me himself and Phil.

Phil looked up and saw John staring and saw how sad he looked and sighed, he wanted to be there for John so badly.

loved him so much, he hoped John would come to him and they could go back to the way things were.

Phil missed him so much.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	15. Moving

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today John was moving into his house, the owner had accepted Mark's offer and John was excited to be on his own and to make a home for him and his daughter. "So kid, are you ready to move out today?" Mark asked his son. John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am, I mean I love being here with you guys and being around Gunner, but I need to get out on my own and have a place for myself and my daughter." John said, Mark nodded.

"We understand and don't forget Gunner will be with you Monday to Thursday." Mark said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know." John said. "So how's your money situation going?" Mark asked.

"Its fine dad, I mean Vince is paying me maternity leave so its fine, plus you're paying me for looking after Gunner and Phil has been sending me some money." John said. Mark smiled.

"Have you heard from your mom?" Randy asked, Mark looked at him, wondering why the hell he would bring him up. "No, I don't want to, if she can't accept me and my child then I don't need her in my life." John said, Mark smiled.

"Good for you. She needs to be the adult and accept what's happened, yes you didn't plan this but its happened, she's going to be a grandmother, she needs to get over herself and be the for you and the baby now. It isn't always about her." Mark said, John smiled.

He was glad his father understood where he was coming from. "I'm gonna go get ready." John said leaving Mark and Randy alone.

"Why did you have to mention her?" Mark asked his lover. "I'm sorry Mark, but I was just wondering. I don't think I could handle this if I didn't have my mom. She's helped me through a lot of things, I just feel like she should be involved and I know its not John's fault she's not, but its sad to see." Randy said, Mark sighed and went over to Randy and held him.

"I love you for caring about my son it means a lot baby." He said kissing Randy.

Randy smiled and kissed him back. "Speaking of my mom, she, dad, Nate and Becky wanna come visit, they want to meet you and John and Gunner." Randy said.

"Sounds good, set it up and we will be here." Mark said, Randy smiled. He was glad Mark was open to meeting his family. It meant a lot to him.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"That's the last of it kid. I think you're all set." Mark said as he placed a box down in John's living area. "Thanks, now all I have to do is unpack." John said, Mark smiled.

"Well Glenn and Jeff are going to stop by and so is Hunter and Shawn." Mark said, John smiled. He was glad he had people to help him out.

They all grabbed a box each and started unpacking, soon enough Hunter, Shawn, Glenn and Jeff were there with them helping out.

John was glad he had them, there was no way he would be able to do this all alone.

John went up to where the nursery would be and he sat in the middle of the floor with his legs out and leaning back on his hands.

"What are you doing Johnny?" Jeff asked walking into the room, John smiled at him.

"I am just imagining what it will look like when she is here." John said, Jeff smiled and joined John on the floor. "So what are you thinking then?" Jeff asked.

"I want it to be a princess room, because she's my princess." John said, Jeff smiled.

"I could do a nice bit of art work on the ceiling if you like, maybe like a night sky with stars and the moon, kind of glow in the dark." Jeff said, John smiled at him.

"I would love that Jeff, I think that would be awesome. I might go for a nice pale colour then, not girly, but something nice and amazing." John said, Jeff smiled. "Sounds perfect, I will get working on the art work." Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff, you're amazing." John said, Jeff smiled and shrugged cockily.

"I do what I can." He said, John laughed at him. "So how are things on the road?" John asked. "Good things are good. I love being with Glenn." Jeff said, John smiled at him.

"Phil's doing good too if you were wondering." Jeff said, John looked at him. "Am I that transparent?" John asked. "Yeah you are. I can tell you miss him." Jeff said, John sighed.

"I do, but he's moved on. Maybe I need to as well." John said.

"But you won't, you love him still." Jeff said. "He doesn't love me back though." John said, he turned away and got up. "I can't talk about this Jeff, it hurts too much." John said, Jeff sighed.

"OK then, I won't say anything more about him, but John how long are you going to live without him knowing that you're still in love with him?" Jeff asked.

"You know when this baby comes its only going to get harder, he will be around a lot more and in her life," Jeff said.

"I know and it sucks. But I have to let him be happy I can't keep causing issues for him." John said. "I love him enough to let him go to be happy with Roman." John said, Jeff shook his head.

John was delusional if he thought that Phil could ever be happy with Roman the way he was with John.

John and Phil were both delusional. Jeff left John alone and John pulled out his phone and texted Phil.

**~Just moved into my new home, this is the address, just thought you should know.~ **John sent him. A minute later and he got a response.

**~Thanks for letting me know, I'll send the cheques to this address.~ **he said. John smiled and put his phone away. John rested his hands on his belly.

"You're daddy loves you baby, I just wish he loved me." John said, he wiped his eyes from the tears forming.

He hoped he and Phil would be together, but he didn't know what to do about it.

He loved him but he was scared that Phil didn't love him anymore.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	16. Bonding

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now five months pregnant and Randy was nearing the end of his eighth month, so the baby could be born at any moment now. Today John was going to go out and do the shopping for the stuff for the baby's room. He was so excited to go out and see what he wanted. Jeff had come and done the ceiling art work and it looked amazing, John knew his daughter was going to be happy in there.

John got out of bed and had a shower and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Premium Slim-Straight Jeans, his AC/DC Concert Tee, his Black Twill Zip Jacket and his Grey Sneakers.

Once he was dressed John went downstairs and had something to eat and a cup of tea. Once he was done he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left the house as he was walking to his car he saw a Black and Red 2012 Ford Mustang pull up.

He frowned at the car and was shocked to see Phil get out. Phil walked up to John and smiled at him. "Were you about to leave?" he asked. John nodded. "Yeah what are you doing here Phil?" John asked.

"I had a few days off so I thought I would come and see you and maybe come to the doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Phil asked. "Oh yeah, sure, sounds good." John said.

"What are you doing right now?" Phil asked. "I was going to go shopping for her nursery." John said. "Oh cool, would you mind if I came?" he asked. "I know I am going to have to sort one out for my place." Phil said, John nodded.

"OK sure, just follow me there" John said Phil smiled and nodded. John got into his Grey Cadillac CTS Sport Sedan and took a deep breath, he loved having Phil close to him.

He started the car and reversed out of the drive and drove off, Phil smiled and followed him. He was glad that John was letting him be involved in things. They got to the baby store and parked and got out.

They headed inside and started looking around, Phil watched as John looked everything over with scrutiny he knew it was because John wanted the best for their daughter, but it was cute to watch him walk around and get what he needed for their daughter.

He wished he could be involved in this but he knew that this was about John's nursery not his.

John looked around and got what he wanted. He chose a Little Miss Liberty Baby Dear Heart Shaped Round Crib In White And Pink. A Corsican Lullaby Iron Cradle.

A Delta Play Time Jungle Rocking Bassinet. A Atlantic Furniture Windsor Knock Down Changing Table in White.

A Naturepedic Organic Changing Pad 2-Sided Contoured in Natural. A New Arrivals Pirouette Flat Changing Pad Cover. A Atlantic Furniture Windsor 3 Drawer Dresser in White. A Atlantic Furniture Windsor 6 Drawer Dresser in White.

A Atlantic Furniture Windsor 5 Drawer Tallboy Dresser in White. A Babyletto Nara Glider in Ecru. A Valco Spark Stroller In Red. A Safety 1st onBoard35 Air SE Infant Car Seat, O2.

He also got a Graco - Carina Gear Collection Bundle which came with a Play Yard, Swing, High Chair, Stroller and Carseat. A Fisher-Price Infant to Toddler Rocker, Pink Owls.

A The First Years Ultimate Comfort Musical Tub, White. A Nest Elliot Diaper Bag in Dusty Blue. A Tiny Love - Tiny Princess Soothe 'n Groove Mobile.

A Brandee Danielle Red Ladybugs 4 Piece Crib Bedding Set and a Cotton Tale Lollipops and Roses Bedding Coordinates. Once he had everything John filled out the order form and the delivery form and paid the money for the nursery. "That was a lot of stuff." Phil said.

"Yeah but you need all that Phil." John said, Phil nodded. "Yeah I know." He said. "I was wondering, maybe we could go have a little bite to eat and talk?" Phil asked, John sighed. "Sure." John said, they left the store and got into their cars and drove to a nice café not too far from John's house.

They got there and sat down and had a muffin and tea each. "So how is the baby doing?" Phil asked. "Good, she's kicking now, I feel her all the time." John said.

"Is she doing it now?" Phil asked smiling. John shook his head. "No sorry." John said. "Its OK, I wish I was more involved though, it sucks not knowing what's going on." Phil said. "I know, and its my fault. I am sorry," John said Phil nodded.

"So how are things with Roman?" John asked. "They're OK I guess. it's a lot different than being with you. How are things with Wade?" Phil asked.

"Wade and I have never been a thing, he took me on one date and it was only to get me to ask Mark to give him a push. He's a complete asshole." John said.

"I can't believe he would do something like that, what an asshole." Phil said. "Yeah he is, I am glad I didn't go out with him again. I need to concentrate on me and the baby for now." John said, Phil nodded.

"I've been doing some thinking and I know that when she is born its going to get tough, but I want to get a house here in San Antonio so I can be closer to her, would you be OK with that?" Phil asked. John smiled.

"Yeah of course. She needs you Phil. That way you can come and see her all the time and when she's a bit older she can go for visits." John said, Phil smiled.

"Sounds good. I am glad we're on the one page with this. I think its best for her." Phil said, John smiled. "Have you told your family about the baby?" John asked.

"Yeah I have they're excited, they wish they could meet you and be involved more but they understand that you're here in Texas with your own family." Phil said, John smiled.

"Cool. I will meet them at some point I am sure." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"So what time is this appointment tomorrow?" Phil asked. "1 PM. Its after lunch." John said, Phil smiled.

"OK cool, how about I pick you up and we go have a bite to eat and then go to the appointment, would you be OK with that?" Phil asked, John thought about it. "Yeah sure. That sounds fine." John said, Phil smiled at him. "I better go check into the hotel." Phil said.

"Yeah OK then, thanks for coming with me today Phil." John said. "No worries, I wanted to." Phil said, John smiled at him.

They paid the bill off and went their separate ways, John smiled, this was the first good day he and Phil had spent together in a long time and it felt so nice.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Baby Hayden

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**THAT NIGHT**

John groaned as his phone rang at three in the morning, he sighed and leaned over and grabbed it. "Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"John! You gotta get to the hospital quickly, Randy's water broke we're on our way there now." Gunner said through the phone. "OK I'll be there as soon as I can." John said.

He ended the call and got up and pulled on some sweat pants, sneakers and a hoodie. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He left the house and got into his car and drove to the hospital.

He was excited today he would meet his baby brother. He got to the hospital and parked and headed inside, he went up to the labour and delivery floor and went up to the desk. "Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah could you please tell me what room Randy Orton is in?" John asked. "Are you family?" she asked. "Yeah he's my dad's boyfriend." John said. "OK then room 25" she said. John smiled.

He found room 25 and saw gunner sitting outside of it, he sat beside him. "He's nearly there already, its going really quick," Gunner said John nodded. "OK so it's a waiting game then" John said.

"Yeah, you know I haven't been too excited about having a baby brother, but now that he's nearly here its nice." Gunner said, "Me too" John said, he was glad his brother was coming around to Randy being in their lives and around to the fact that soon, they would have a baby brother.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"You're at 7 cm. You will be giving birth shortly, it's too late for pain killers or anything so you'll have to go about this naturally" Sydney said Randy groaned as another contraction ripped through him.

The nurse came back in with the cloths, towels and the ice and water. "Thanks." Sydney said, the nurse smiled and nodded. "Anything else I should do?" she asked, Sydney looked at her.

"Just get some blankets, everything should be OK," she said, he went over to the bench with Mark. "You can do this right?" Mark asked he was so scared for his lover, even though they were at the hospital. He was still scared about everything.

"I can do this Mark I promise you, I've been doing this for years you and Randy have nothing to worry about, just keep him calm." Sydney said, Mark nodded and smiled.

Mark went back over to Randy and took his hand, Randy held on for dear life and breathed heavily. "How far apart are the contractions?" Sydney asked.

"About three minutes" the nurse said Sydney nodded. "Nearly there, Randy you're doing great. You're doing perfectly." Randy nodded.

"Is the baby OK though?" Randy asked, Mark smiled. "How about we have a look" Sydney said. She grabbed the ultrasound machine he gelled up Randy's stomach and had a look at the baby. Mark smiled.

"Looks perfect Randy, he's making his way down the birth canal. Everything is perfect you have nothing to worry about" Sydney said Randy smiled.

"Thank-you." he said Sydney nodded and smiled. She went over to the supplies, she knew the baby would be making an entrance any moment now and she was both nervous and excited.

"You're doing great." Mark smiled at Randy. Sydney walked over to Randy and sat on the stood in front of him. "You ready Randy….It's time to push." Sydney said Randy nodded.

"Yeah I wanna meet our baby boy" Randy said looking up at Mark, Mark smiled and held onto Randy's hand while stroking the sweat off of his brow.

"OK, I need you to take a deep breath and push." Sydney said. Randy took the breath and pushed.

"Hold it for ten seconds." Sydney said. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8..8…10" "And breathe you're doing really good Randy that was great." Sydney said.

"It hurts Marky, so badly." Randy cried to his lover. Mark nodded. "I know baby but you can do this Ran. I know you can don't you wanna meet our beautiful baby boy?" Mark asked.

"Yes" Mark smiled. "OK Randy, take another deep breath." Sydney said, Randy nodded and took in a deep breath.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…8…10" Mark said, Randy fell back against the bed, he was so tired, he wanted the baby out of him. "I can see the head Randy, you're nearly there….You'll meet your baby any minute now." Sydney said Randy nodded.

"OK are you ready to push again?" Sydney asked. Randy sighed and nodded. Sydney smiled. "OK, push Randy push as hard as you can." Sydney said. Randy pushed as hard as he could. "AAAHHH!" he screamed out as he pushed down and pushed as hard as he could, he wanted this to be the last one. "Fuuck!" Randy shouted as he pushed. Sydney smiled as he saw the baby slide out, Sydney smiled and cradled the baby in her arms. She stood up and smiled at Mark and Randy.

"One beautiful baby boy" Sydney said laying the baby down on Randy's chest. Randy and Mark smiled as they saw their beautiful son. "Mark? You wanna cut the cord?" Sydney asked, Mark smiled and cut the cord where Sydney told him too. He cut it and smiled. Sydney took the baby from them and cleaned him up and made sure he was OK. Once everything was fine, she handed the baby back to Randy and Mark. "What's his name?" Sydney asked.

"Hayden, Hayden Marcus Calloway." Randy said Mark smiled. "Perfect name for the perfect baby." Sydney said Mark and Randy smiled at her. "Thank-you so much Sydney , if it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened, thank-you for doing this….You're the best" Randy said Sydney smiled. Mark looked at his lover and son, he never thought he would be where he was right now, but he wouldn't change anything for the way things were right now, he had an amazing lover and three amazing sons.

Everything was just perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Appointment

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**LATER THAT DAY**

John groaned as he was awoken by the doorbell. He looked at the time and saw it was eleven and he knew it would be Phil at the door. He climbed out of bed and headed downstairs he opened the door and Phil stood there. "Am I early?" he asked.

"No, Its me, Randy had the baby early this morning so I didn't get home til after six." John said. "Oh OK then." Phil said. "What did he have?" Phil asked. "A boy, they named him Hayden." John said, Phil smiled. "Cool." He said. "I'll just throw some clothes on and we can go." John said.

"OK take your time." Phil said, John smiled and went about his business. John put some clothes on and he washed his face and brushed his teeth and headed downstairs.

He saw Phil looking around the lounge room, looking at all the pictures. He picked up a sonogram picture of the baby and he smiled.

John just watched him, it was so nice to see this side of him, he knew then that he had made a HUGE mistake in leaving Phil. "I have a whole lot more of them, maybe you can take some with you when you leave?" John asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice. I would love to show my mom." Phil said, John nodded and smiled, John grabbed his things and they headed out the door. They got into Phil's car and Phil drove them to the doctor's office.

They got there and got out and headed inside. John signed in and sat down with Phil and waited to be called. They weren't waiting long until John was called through.

They went to the exam room and the doctor checked John out, he tested his blood pressure and asked him a few questions about how he was feeling.

"So you haven't got any worries or concerns right now?" Amy asked. "No nothing, I think everything is fine." John said. "What about you Phil?" Amy asked. "Nope I am all good." He said, Amy smiled. It was nice seeing John with the father of the baby.

"OK lets have a look at the baby." She said, John laid back onto the table and pulled his shirt up. Amy gelled up his stomach and had a look at the baby. Phil held John's hand out of instinct.

They looked at the screen as their baby popped up. "Is that her?" Phil asked. "That's her," Amy said, Phil couldn't believe it, it was so amazing to see it.

"Lets have a listen to her heart beat shall we." Amy said, she turned the volume up and they heard their daughter's heart beating, John shed some tears, he always did when hearing the baby's heartbeat.

Phil looked down at him. "Its amazing." He said, John nodded. "Yeah it is, and that's all ours." John said Phil smiled and leaned down and kissed John hard on the lips.

John was shocked but he liked the kiss, a lot. Phil pulled away and smiled. Amy printed off some pictures of the baby and handed them to John and Phil. "OK you're all set John, come back in a months time." She said, John smiled and hugged her and he and Phil left.

They got into Phil's car and Phil sat there. "It was so amazing to see that." He said, smiling. "Yeah it always is. I am glad you were here with me this time." John said. Phil smiled.

He started the car and they headed off. Phil drove them to a small diner and they got out and headed inside and ordered some food. They looked over their menus and ordered.

Phil got the Philly Cheese steak and John got the California Chicken Sandwich. Once they had ordered they sat there. Just staring at one another. Their food came and they dug into it.

"Listen John, about the kiss-" "Its fine, it was a spur of the moment thing, I know you're with Roman. I don't want to ruin it for you." John said, Phil nodded and sighed. He wasn't going to say that, he was going to tell John that he loved the kiss and that he wanted to be with him again.

But he thought John didn't want him. It sucked. He still loved John so much. "I was hoping we could go over to the baby store over there? I just want to go get Hayden something." John said.

"Yeah of course." Phil said, John smiled at him. They finished off their food and headed over to the store, they looked around and John found a plush lion for Hayden so he got it for him.

Once they had that they got back into the car and Phil drove the to the hospital. They got there and parked and got out and headed inside.

They went up to the maternity floor and went to Randy's room. They walked inside and smiled seeing Mark, Randy and Hayden in there. John went over to them and hugged them. "Can I hold him?" John asked.

"Of course you can." Mark said, he handed Hayden over to John and John held him, he was so cute and adorable. "Come get a coffee with me Brooks." Mark said, Phil nodded and followed him out the door. "Why are you here?" Mark asked.

"I came to go to the doctor's appointment John had. It was amazing seeing my daughter on the screen and hearing her heart beat." Phil said. "Yeah its an amazing thing." Mark said.

"You still love my son don't you?" Mark asked. "Of course I do. I miss him so much," Phil said.

"Well maybe you should do something about it." Mark said, "Like what? John doesn't want me." Phil said, and Mark laughed.

"Are you an idiot boy? My son loves you so much, he is just scared about being hurt." Mark said. "He loves me?" Phil asked Mark nodded.

"If you love him do something about it. Don't lose him." Mark said. "What should I do?" Phil asked. "First things first, end it with Roman." Mark said.

"Too late, he ended it with me, he was complaining that I was in love with John." Phil said Mark nodded.

"Second thing, be there for John, get your shit together and be there for John and this baby." Mark said.

"OK thanks, Mark." He said, Mark nodded. "Don't fuck this up." Mark said as his last warning.

He didn't want his son hurting again.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	19. Starting Over

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A WEEK LATER**

John sighed as he got home from taking Gunner to school. Gunner had been staying with him since Hayden had come home from the hospital.

John knew that his brother was feeling a bit jealous but he liked having Gunner living with him, he didn't like being alone, especially pregnant. Anything could happen and it scared John to be alone.

Phil had been amazing the last weeks. He was there for anything and everything John needed when he want working, John loved having him close by. John walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up from breakfast. He packed the dishwasher and then he wiped down the counters. Once he was done John headed up to the nursery.

All the furniture and everything he had ordered had arrived, he just needed to find someone to put it all together for him.

John sat down and looked through the bags and bags and bags of clothes he had bought for his daughter. Whenever he went anywhere he would come back with something for the baby.

He was excited for later as well. Phil was coming to see him just to see how things were going and John was excited to see him he really was. John missed him everyday. John finished folding the clothes and sorting them out when his phone beeped signalling a message.

He grabbed his phone and opened the text. He frowned when he saw It was from an unknown number. He opened it anyway and read it.

**~I just wanted you to know, Phil is yours. I can't compete with you anymore. Just give him a chance John, don't hurt him. Phil is a special person****…****.You're a lucky man~** John was shocked the message was from Roman, "They broke up?" John asked himself he had no idea that Phil and Roman had broken up. Phil hadn't said anything. John knew he had to confront Phil now. He needed to know what was going on.

He couldn't believe Phil wouldn't tell him something like that, did he not know that John loved him and wanted to be with him again? John was just so confused, he didn't know what to think about right now. He needed answers and he needed them today.

**HOURS LATER**

Phil had arrived and they had some lunch together and talked about everything. Phil had yet to mention anything about him and Roman.

"I got this weird text today from Roman." John said, Phil was shocked and read the text.

"Is it true did you and Roman break up?" John asked. "Yes." Phil said. "Because of me?" John asked, Phil sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Because I am still in love with you and I want you back John." Phil said, John sighed, this was a lot to take on, a lot to handle.

"I have to think about this." John said. He got up grab his keys and left the house, he needed to talk to his dad, he needed to get his advice.

He got into his car and drove over to Mark's. He got there and headed inside. He saw Mark with Hayden in his arms warming up a bottle in the kitchen.

He stood there and smiled watching his dad with his baby brother. He often wondered if Mark was like this with him and Gunner when they were kids.

Mark turned around and saw John there. "Crap John, you scared me, what are you doing here?" Mark asked. "I need to talk to you." John said, Mark nodded.

"Come in then, Randy is getting some rest, its just me and the baby." Mark said. John nodded.

They went into the lounge and sat down together, Mark started feeding Hayden while John sat there.

"Phil told me that he is still in love with me and wants to be with me, I don't know what to do dad. I am so confused. I don't know what I should do for me and the baby." John said, Mark nodded and looked at John. He was glad that John was coming to him for help. It meant a lot to him.

"Listen son, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you and your brother when you were younger. I really am. But it wasn't all me, your mom didn't want me around much when you were younger."

"I admit I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but you, Gunner and Hayden aren't those mistakes. I love my boys more than anything else in the world." Mark said.

"Don't let your daughter suffer like you have. don't keep her father away from her. Phil loves you…..really loves you John. Humans make mistakes, it won't be easy but you have to give Phil a chance." Mark said, John smiled at his dad.

He had never before heard him speak so loving and caring about him before it was amazing. He wished his dad was like this more often.

John leaned over to his dad and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and stood up. "Thanks dad." John said before leaving. He got into his car and headed home. He needed to talk to Phil.

He needed to give him this chance to be apart of his and his daughter's life.

He got home and headed inside. He saw Phil in the lounge room. He walked over to him and Phil stood up and looked at him.

"If you really want to give us a go. I am willing to as well. But this time we go SLOW, I mean like really slow." John said.

"I would like it a lot if you would move in here if you want, but into a spare room. Its up to you though." John said. Phil smiled.

"I would love that thankyou John. It means a lot that you're willing to give me another chance to make things right." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

"I want you in our daughter's life. She deserves us both in her life. I know what its like to have an absent father. I don't want her to go through that." John said. Phil smiled.

"I promise I won't push you and I won't hurt you or the baby. I love you." Phil said, John smiled.

"I love you too." John said. "But we go slow." John said, Phil nodded.

"OK I promise. I am here for you John. That's all that matters to me." Phil said, John smiled.

He was glad that he and Phil were on the road to getting back together he had missed Phil so much and he couldn't wait to see what the future brought to them as a couple and a family.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	20. Birthing Class

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now 6 months along in his pregnancy and doing well. Presently John was at Mark and Randy's with Gunner having brunch. "So how are you feeling?" Mark asked, John smiled. "I'm doing good dad. Everything is fine. The baby is good." John said. "Speaking of, Randy are you still coming with me to my birthing class tonight?" John asked. "Uh Ran, can I have a minute?" Mark asked, he got up and took Randy into the other room. "What Mark?" Randy asked. "I need you to do me a favour." Mark said. "What?" Randy asked. "I need you to tell John that you can't go to his class with him, I want to give Phil a chance to step up and do this." Mark said. "OK, what do I tell him?" Randy asked "That we have a doctors check up with Hayden." Mark said Randy nodded and smiled.

They went back into the dining room and sat down. "So where were we?" Randy asked. "I was asking about the birth class later today." John said. "Oh right, sorry I can't come, your dad and I have to take Hayden in for a check up." Randy said. "Oh right OK." John said, he guessed he would have to do this all alone. He hated it but he had to do it. They finished off brunch and John hung out with Hayden for a while before he headed home. He got home and he did some things around the house just cleaning up and sorting things out. Once he was done he went up to his room and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep for his nap.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up and heard someone downstairs. He frowned and got up and headed downstairs. He got down there and saw Phil down there doing something in the kitchen. "Hey." John said, Phil turned around and smiled at him. "Hey, I was just making you some pasta for dinner." Phil said. "Thanks, but I won't be here at dinner." John said, Phil frowned. "Oh where are you going?" Phil asked. "Birthing class." John said. "Oh is anyone going with you?" Phil asked. "Nope its just me. Randy was meant to but he has an appointment." John said, Phil nodded. "Would you like me to come?" Phil asked. "No its fine you don't have to" John said. "No I want to. I do. Please let me come John." Phil said, John smiled "OK then we leave in about an hour." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

Phil plated up some of the food and he and John sat down and ate it. Once they were done they cleaned up and got ready for the class. Phil dressed in his Affliction Long Walk Pants, his Affliction Ace Of Spades Reversible Tee, his Affliction Free bird Zip Hoodie and his Black Nike Slip On Sandals. John dressed in his Affliction Black and Orange Scramble Sweat Pants, his Affliction Do It Again Short Sleeve V Neck Military Tee, his Affliction Negative Panelled Hoodie and his Nike Slide On Sandals. Once they were ready they headed out the door. They got into the car and Phil drove them to the Lamaze class. This would be John's fourth time going, John really enjoyed it and it seemed to calm his fears about giving birth. They got to the community centre and went to the classroom and sat down with all the other couples.

"Hi guys, glad to see you all" the teacher Stacey said. Everyone smiled at her. "OK today we're going to go over some birthing positions for you to try when in labour." She said. "OK the first one is a Standing Supported Squat, so please stand up." She said. They all stood up, Phil had to help John. John laughed. "OK I want the pregnant person to stand with their back against their birthing partner" she said, John did so. "OK, the one in front is to do a small squat and then the partner is to hook his or her's arms under the pregnant persons arms. Holding them so they don't fall." She said, she made sure everyone was in the right position.

"Good. That's great how are you feeling?" she asked. "Good" some people said. "John?" she asked. "It's OK, but I guess I am a little scared that Phil will get tired and drop me" John said Phil chuckled. "I would never drop you." He said, John smiled at him.

"Some of the Pros for this position are that it Realigns your pelvis to increase the opening by up to 15 percent, Allows you to be supported by your standing or sitting partner, the wall or a squat bar, Takes advantage of gravity, Makes contractions feel less painful and more productive, Lengthens your trunk and helps your baby line up with the angle of your pelvis, Movement causes changes in your pelvic joints, helping your baby through the birth canal and it May increase your urge to push in the second stage of labour." She said. "The cons are that it can be very tiring for both partner and the person birthing." She said.

"Let's move onto another position. This time I want you to grab your chair and straddle it with the back pressed against your chest." She said, Phil helped John and he straddled the chair. "This position may not be used if you have high blood pressure, but it can be used if you're monitoring the Fetal heart rate" she said. John smiled, he didn't mind this one, it was kind of relaxing. Phil stood behind John and rubbed his back and John smiled, he loved that Phil was there supporting him.

"OK position number three" she said. "Squatting" she said, John grabbed his exercise ball and squatted and held onto the ball. It was a little uncomfortable though. "The pros for this position are that it Encourages rapid descent, Uses gravity, May increase rotation of baby, Allows freedom to shift your weight for comfort, Allows excellent perineal access, Excellent for Fetal circulation, May increase pelvis diameter by as much as 2 centimetres, Requires less bearing-down effort, Descent is encouraged by the position and Your thighs keep baby well aligned." She said.

"The cons are that it is Often tiring, it is Sometimes hard for health-care provider to hear Fetal heart tones and it May be hard for you to assist in birth if you wish to do so." She said, Phil helped John up. John did NOT like that position he felt all constricted and very uncomfortable.

"OK the next position is Laying on your side" she said, John laid down and Phil put some pillows under his head and in between his legs.

"The pros for this position are that it Helps get oxygen to the baby, It is a Good resting position, it's Helpful if you have elevated blood pressure, it's Fine with epidural, it Can make contractions more effective, is Easier for you to relax between contractions during the second stage, it Can slow a birth that's moving too fast, Your partner can assist in the birth by supporting your legs, it Lowers chances of tearing or the need for episiotomy and has Good access to perineum." She said, John smiled, he liked this position he felt comfortable. "OK the last one is on your knees and leaning forward hugging a pillow" she said, John moved into the position. "The pros for this one are Can help shift the baby if needed, Uses gravity, Birth ball can be used, Contractions are often less painful and more productive, Baby is well aligned in your pelvis, Relieves backache, Easier for your partner to help relieve your back pain, May be more restful than standing.

Good for pelvic rocking, and it causes Less strain on your wrists and arms." She said, "The one con is that it is Hard for health-care provider to help with birth." She said. "OK we're done for the day. I hope that helps with your birthing plan." She said, John smiled as Phil helped him stand. They got into the car and headed out. "SO any ideas of how you wanna do this?" Phil asked. John shook his head. "No I guess a mixture of all I will probably go the normal route though. It would be easier for Amy." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah it would be." He said. "Thanks for coming Phil. It means a lot." John said.

"No worries, I enjoyed it John. I want to come to more of these things. I want to be able to be there for you and the baby. As long as you let me." Phil said. John smiled. "I want that too, so badly." John said, Phil smiled, they were on the track back to one another.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Appology

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now seven months along in his pregnancy. He was doing good and he loved having Phil at home with him, Gunner had been spending a lot of time at John's and he and Phil didn't really like one another, Phil had tried to get to know him, but Gunner was being a stubborn ass about it and John had no idea why.

John woke up and he headed downstairs wrapping his robe around his body tying it at the front.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Phil and Gunner sitting at the breakfast bar eating in silence, not speaking a word to one another. He went to the kitchen and made himself a smoothie and sat down. "Morning." He said, they both looked at him and grunted a good morning.

"You finished Gunner?" John asked. "Yeah." He said. "Go get ready for school." John said. Gunner nodded and went up to the room he had at John's. "Is everything OK?" John asked Phil. Phil nodded. "Fine." He said, John sighed. "OK then, I am gonna go get changed and take Gunner to school." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"OK. While you're gone I might start putting the crib together." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. He went up to his room and changed for the day. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. "Ready?" John asked his brother, Gunner nodded. "Say goodbye to Phil." He said, Gunner sighed. "Seeya Punk." He said. He headed out to the car, John went to the car and got in and drove Gunner to school. "Gunner, you know this you being mean to Phil thing has to stop." John said as he drove.

"Why?" he asked. "Because he is going to be around a lot more and I want you to be polite to him." John said. "I don't like him, he made you sad." He said. "Yeah but I left him remember, not the other way around, so please just try and be nice." John said. "Fine." He said as they got to school.

"Have a good day." John said, Gunner smiled and got out of the car. John headed back home he hoped Gunner would be a little nice to Phil but he would see what happened. He wanted them to get along, Phil was going to be around a lot more once the baby came and John wanted him and Gunner to get along.

John got home and headed inside, he walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up from breakfast, once that was done John headed up to his room. He cleaned the room up and made the bed and went to Gunner's room and did the same, he then put on a load of laundry before finding Phil in the nursery putting the crib together.

John stood in the doorway and watched him work. "Do you understand the instructions?" John asked. "Yeah its so difficult though, I am not very hands on when it comes to things" Phil said, John nodded.

"I understand, I am just glad you're doing this. It means a lot." John said. "No worries, I wanted to." Phil said. "I want to be able to tell her when she's older that I put her crib together." Phil said, John smiled and sat down on the glider. "That's really sweet Phil." John said, Phil smiled.

"You know I have a sweet side John." He said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do." John said, Phil smiled at him. "I took you on romantic dates and everything didn't I?" Phil asked. "Yeah you did. I loved spending time with you." John said.

"Can I ask a serious question then?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure." John said. "Was I decent boyfriend to you?" Phil asked as he screwed in some screws.

"Yeah you were amazing. Compared to my former boyfriend Sean, you were amazing Phil. I loved you with all my heart and I planned a life for us together." John said Phil nodded.

"Then why did you leave me?" Phil asked John sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Remember that night we sat around, just us eating and telling stories and talking about the future?" John asked. "Yeah what about it?" Phil asked.

"I asked you if you ever wanted kids and you said and I quote 'No, kids would be too hard with the job I have, so no I don't want kids' then I found out about the baby and those words rang though my head." John said.

"I knew then that you wouldn't be happy so I ended things and kept the pregnancy from you." John said, Phil sighed.

"So this was part my fault?" Phil asked. "Yeah I guess so." John said Phil sighed.

"I'm sorry I said that to you John, I shouldn't have. I am so excited to have this baby with you. I can't wait to have a daughter and be a father." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"Good." John said. "So my mom and sisters have been wanting to come and meet you for a while now, so would you mind if they flew out for a visit?" Phil asked. "No I wouldn't mind, it would be fun." John said, Phil smiled.

"Cool. I am glad you're OK with it." Phil said, John nodded.

"You should have them come out when Randy's parent's come in next week. Have them come in and we can have one big family dinner kinda thing." John said. "OK cool I will." Phil said. John smiled.

They sat there together enjoying one another's company. John got up when the doorbell rang. He walked downstairs and answered the door, he was shocked to see Bret and Sara standing there.

He had no idea why his mom was here. "Hey son, can we come in?" she asked, John sighed. "What do you want mom? Last time I saw you, you threw me out and said you never wanted to see me." John said. Sara sighed.

"I know and I've realised how wrong I was to do that to you. You're my son I'm meant to love and cherish you always." She said, John sighed.

"Come in." John said, Sara and Bret smiled and walked in and sat in the lounge. Phil came down a minute later and saw Sara and Bret.

"Phil, this is my mom Sara, and you know Bret." John said, Phil nodded and shook Sara's and Bret's hands and sat down.

"So why are you here mom?" John asked. "I came to make things right. When we last saw one another I was a bitch. I treated you and your brother like crap and I am so sorry John." Sara said.

"I realised that I am missing out on so much, on Gunner's childhood, on you being an adult, your pregnancy, my grandchild. I've missed out on so much already I don't want to miss out on more." She said, John sighed.

"What do you want from me?" John asked. "A relationship with you and your child. I want to be involved in your life John. Please" she said, John sighed.

"I don't know mom. I need to think about it. I have a lot going on right now, I don't need the stress of anything else." John said. "I know, I promise I have changed" she said.

"I know, I'll call you OK?" John asked, Sara nodded and left with Bret, John sighed, he didn't know what to do, he had no clue what to do about his relationship with his mother.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Family Dinner

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was the night of the big family dinner at John's, everyone was coming.

The guests included Phil, Phil's mom Natalie, Phil's sisters Shaleigh, Shaleen and Cassie, Randy, Mark, Gunner, Sara, Bret, Bob and Elaine Orton. It was a lot of people but John knew he could do this. He had to. Even though he and Phil weren't together he wanted to make a good impression on his family.

They were going to be in his life now because of the baby so he wanted to have a decent relationship with them. John was also unsure about having his mom and dad in the same house. It was going to be tension filled but John missed his mom and he wanted to try and get the relationship with her back.

It was mid afternoon and John had just gotten home from taking Gunner to his soccer practice. He was in the dinning room setting the table making everything look nice for the guests. The front door opened and closed and Phil walked in with his bags. He had just gotten in from being on the road.

"Hey, the place looks great." Phil said, John smiled. "Thanks. I wanted it to look nice." John said, Phil nodded and smiled and saw John rushing around the kitchen, he sighed and shook his head and went over to John and made him sit.

"What can I do to help? I don't want you stressing over this John." Phil said, John nodded. "Could you stock the bar fridge with beer, wine and soda? That would be a great help." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Sure, is there anything else I can do?" he asked. "Yeah, it's a big favour though." John said. "What is it?" Phil asked, he was more than willing to help. "In about an hour, can you go and pick Gunner up from soccer practice?" John asked, Phil looked at him.

"You sure he'll be OK with that?" he asked, John nodded. "He'll have to be." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "OK I'll go get him." Phil said, John smiled. While Phil was doing that, John got the food all prepped. Once that was done he headed upstairs and had a nice long bath.

Once he was done in his bath he got out and got dressed for the night, He dressed in his Maternity Jeans, His Black Maternity Shirt and a Sweater. Once he was dressed he went downstairs and saw Phil and Gunner coming in the door. Gunner was covered in mud.

"Go clean up for dinner." John told him, Gunner nodded and left. John went into the kitchen to check on the food and Phil joined him. "Was he OK on the ride home?" John asked. "Yeah he was a bit annoyed that you didn't come to pick him up." Phil said, John sighed.

"Yeah I know, usually I would but I had to get things done here." John said. "I know and its fine, I promise John." Phil said, John nodded. "You have to remember John, he's not totally your responsibility, he isn't your child. He is Mark's and Sara's." Phil said, John nodded.

"I know." John said, Phil smiled. The doorbell rang and Phil answered it he smiled seeing Mark, Randy, Hayden and Randy's parent's. He let them in and got them a drink each.

Randy put Hayden down in the nursery because he was asleep. Gunner came downstairs dressed and frowned seeing people he didn't know. "John, Gunner. This is Bob and Elaine, Randy's parent's." Mark said introducing them, John and Gunner smiled and shook their hands. "So you're our step grandkids then?" Bob asked. "Yeah you could say that I guess" John said, they smiled.

"I need to check on dinner." John said walking into the kitchen. Phil frowned and followed him. "You OK?" Phil asked. "Yeah its weird, I haven't had grandparents since I was five." John said. Phil nodded.

"I understand you'll love it." Phil said, John smiled. The doorbell rang again and Phil answered it, he smiled seeing John's mom and Bret. He let them in and got them a drink. "So who is this?" Bob asked looking at Sara. "This is my mom, and you know Bret." John said.

"Oh so you used to be married to Mark?" Elaine asked. "Yeah we were married for a while, we had John and Gunner." Sara said, Elaine nodded. "And you're friends still?" Bob asked. "Uh, this is the first time we've seen one another in over five years." Sara said, "Oh OK then." Bob said, it was an odd dynamic, but he wasn't judging them.

The door bell rang again and Phil answered it and smiled and hugged his mom and sisters letting them in, he got them all a drink and took them into the kitchen to meet John. "John." Phil said getting his attention.

John turned around and saw Phil with four women. "Hey." John said. "Hey, I'd like you to meet my mom Natalie, sisters Cassie, Shaleigh and Shaleen." Phil said, John smiled and shook their hands.

"Its nice to meet you all." John said. "You too, its nice to meet the guy having my grandbaby." Natalie said, John smiled. "Here she is." John said, rubbing his stomach. "May I?" Natalie asked.

"Oh sure." John said, Natalie smiled and rubbed John's belly and smiled when she felt her granddaughter kick against her hand. "She's kicking." Natalie said, Phil's sisters came and felt it and smiled. The timer went off and John smiled.

"Dinner's ready." John said, Phil helped him with it and they all went to the dining room and sat down. John and Phil served the food and everyone started eating. "This is delicious John what is it?" Natalie asked. "Its Lobster Risotto with Herb-rubbed Beef Tenderloin." John said.

"She's right baby, its so nice." Sara said, Mark looked at her and growled, he didn't understand why she was even here in John's house, hell in John's life. They all chatted about nothing special and got to know one another. After dinner Phil took his family up to the nursery to show them where their daughter would be living.

"So what do you think of John?" Phil asked. "He seems like a great guy baby. He seems like he is going to be an amazing father to the baby." Natalie said. "But?" Phil asked. "He hurt you, he kept the baby from you for months. Its not right." Natalie said.

"I know, but in his defence I did say I didn't want kids." Phil said. "OK, if you've forgiven him we can too." Natalie said, Phil smiled. "Seems like there was a lot of tension at dinner though." Cassie said. "Yeah there is." Phil said.

"Mark and Sara don't like one another, Mark's pissed at Bret for being with Sara, Randy's parent's don't like Mark or the fact that their son just had a baby, Gunner hates me and John is pretty much caught in the middle of it all and it sucks ass." Phil said. Natalie sighed. "It'll all work itself out John has you to lean on." Natalie said, Phil nodded. "So why doesn't Gunner like you?" Shaleigh asked.

"He hates me, I don't know why though." Phil said, "Have you ever thought that its because he feels like you're stealing his brother from him." Natalie said, Phil frowned. "You think that's why he hates me?" Phil asked. "Maybe," Natalie said, Phil sighed.

He never wanted Gunner to feel like he was stealing John from him. He wanted to guarantee him that John would always be his brother and care for him. He just hoped he would listen and their relationship would get better.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	23. Peyton

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now eight months pregnant and getting closer to his due date. Tonight was going to be fun though. Tonight the WWE was in town again so John was going to be attending to see Phil wrestle and so he could catch up with Adam and some of the other guys he had made friends with. He was in the bathroom shaving when Gunner barged in, John sighed. "Christ Gunner, I could have been naked in here." John snapped. "Sorry but I can't find my Undertaker shirt." Gunner said, John sighed. "Its in your room in your top drawer." John told him, Gunner smiled and went off. John finished shaving and then grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the night.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Destroy Bootcut Jeans, his Yellow CM Punk GTS Authentic T-Shirt, his Black Zoo York Mercury Cracker Jack Hoodie and his Black Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Laceless Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and went downstairs where Gunner was ready for the night, dressed in his Undertaker shirt. "Lets go kid." John said, Gunner smiled and nodded. They headed out to the car and got in and John drove them to the arena. They got there and headed inside. They headed for Mark's locker room, they got there and headed inside. They sat down and John closed his eyes rubbing his stomach, all this movement was too much for the baby to handle.

"You OK John?" Randy asked as he paced the length of the room rocking Hayden to sleep. "Yeah she's just moving a lot." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. The door opened and Glenn, Jeff, Hunter, Shawn and Mark walked in. They all sat down and Jeff went to John and started singing to his stomach, John smiled, Jeff was an amazing uncle to be. "Phil's been looking for ya." Jeff said, John nodded and smiled. Glenn helped him up like a crane and he left the room and headed down the hall to the Champs Locker room. He knocked on the door and Paul Heyman answered it a minute later.

"Come in." he said. "I'll be back in a few." Paul told Phil. Phil led John in and sat down on the couch in there. "How are you feeling?" Phil asked. "Good, little tired and stressed but I am good." John said. "How's baby girl?" Phil asked. "She's good. The doc said everything was perfect" John said, Phil smiled and nodded. He watched John while he stretched and he saw John with his eyes closed and a small cringe came onto his face. "You OK there?" Phil asked sitting beside him. "Yeah she's just moving around a lot." John said, Phil nodded and rubbed John's stomach. "She's active." Phil said, John nodded. "Uh huh." John said. "I have to go check on some stuff will you be OK here on your own?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

**HOURS LATER**

John smiled as he sat backstage and he watched Phil face Wade in a match. He saw Phil beat the crap out of Wade and he smirked. He saw Phil up the microphone and look down at Wade "IF you want a push, be a man and EARN it!" John smiled, he knew what Phil did was because of him, Mark smirked at the TV and laughed. "I knew I liked that boy for a reason." He said John laughed. Phil came backstage and John smiled and hugged him. "You were great." John said, Phil smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked what I did." Phil said. "I am gonna go shower up." He said John nodded and smiled. He went for a walk around the arena, just seeing what was happening, he sighed when he cam across Wade. He walked past him and Wade called out to him.

"What?" John asked. "Did you make your boy do that to me?" Wade asked, John shook his head. "Firstly he's not MY boy, secondly you got what you deserved." John said. Wade shook his head. "Slut." He coughed, John shook his head and he kicked Wade in the nuts. "Fuck you asshole." John snapped and walked off. He walked around and started feeling a little sharp pain in his back. He breathed through it though wanting to continue on with his walk. When the pain started getting stronger and stronger, John knew something was wrong. He turned around and went to Phil's locker room, he got there and banged on the door. Phil opened the door and looked at John. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think I am having contractions." John said, Phil looked at him with wide eyes. "OK come in and sit down." Phil said, John did so and sat down on the couch with Phil. Phil smiled at him and rubbed his back he timed the contractions and he knew John was definitely in labour. "OK lets get you up and to the hospital." Phil said. "No!" John shouted. "What? John we have to go to the hospital now." Phil said. "No I can't. I don't want to." Phil frowned and got on his knees in front of John. "John, what's going on?" he asked. "I can't do it. I can't…..What was I thinking? I can't be a parent, I can't give birth, I just can't. I'm sorry but I can't." John said panicking. Phil sighed.

"Look at me John" he said, John did so. "You can do this I know you can." Phil said. "No I can't" John said. "I am not good enough." John said, Phil sighed and cupped John's face in his hands. "You CAN and WILL do this John Cena. You love our daughter and its time for her to come and meet us. Now get up and lets go to the hospital." Phil said, John looked at him. "You won't leave me right?" John asked, Phil shook his head "No I promise you I am not going anywhere." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. They got up and Phil got John into the car and to the hospital. Once at the hospital they got John sorted out in his room and hooked up to the monitors he needed.

Phil got to task of calling everyone in their families and friends and they all arrived, John laid in bed dealing with contractions and Phil sat with him holding his hand the entire time. "Are you ok?" Phil asked hours later John nodded "yeah I just am a little uncomfortable I want this kid outta me already." Phil nodded "I know not much longer though right?" John nodded as the doctor came and checked him he was 9 centimetres dilated. He had been given the drugs but it wasn't helping any. "Ow it hurts so bad Phil." Phil nodded and took hold of John's hand.

"I hate you this is all your fault, you and your lousy dick." John snapped, Phil sighed. "I know I'm sorry." Phil said, he just wanted to keep John calm. John grabbed Phil's hand as another contraction came. Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for John to push. Phil took hold of John's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this Johnny I know you can" John nodded. "Okay John I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" John nodded "OK then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" John cried out.

The doctor smiled "I know John, but you have to do this. Again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay John I can see the head a few more pushes and he'll be out okay?" John shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't Philly." Phil nodded and caressed John's face. "Look at me you can do this remember you are John Cena you can handle anything I know you can because you're just like your dad." John nodded and the doctor silently thanked Phil.

"Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out John collapsed back onto the bed. Phil looked at the baby and smiled she was beautiful she had mostly John's features, except she had Phil's dark brown hair and John's eyes she was an angel. "Phil would you like to cut the cord?" Phil nodded and cut the cord.

The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing her over to John. John smiled when he held HIS baby for the first time Phil leaned down and kissed the baby and John on the forehead. "What's her name?" Phil asked, he wanted to know what his daughter's name was. "Peyton, Peyton Sara Brooks." John smiled Phil smiled brightly and nodded and kissed him again on the forehead, he was so happy, he did so well with the birth.

"We made her" he said, John smiled and Phil kissed John lovingly on the lips, John responded to the kiss. Peyton was perfect, and John couldn't be happier right now, he had his baby girl, she was all he could ever want in the whole entire world.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	24. Trying To Bond

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day John and Peyton were going to be going home. John was so happy to be going home and even happier that Phil was going to be there with him. John was up and dressed for the day.

He just wanted to go home and be a dad to Peyton. Once he was dressed John went over to Peyton and looked down at her and smiled. She was so cute and amazing and all John's. He picked her up and got her dressed for the day in her Purple Full Body Zip Up All In One.

Once she was dressed John sat down on the bed and just looked down at her in awe. He still couldn't believe she was here. John was gazing down at her when he heard a knock on the door.

He smiled when he saw Phil standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey how are my two favourite people?" Phil asked. "We're good," John said. Phil smiled at him. "Are we all set to get you home?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I am, I am ready to get home." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Good. Lets do this." John said. Amy came in a minute later and John signed all his release papers for himself and Peyton.

Once that was done they headed home. They left the hospital and went out to the car. They got in and drove home. They got home and John got Peyton settled in her nursery. He then went to his bedroom and laid down.

Phil came in a minute later with something for John to drink and eat. John smiled as he sat up in bed. Phil smiled and sat beside him as John devoured the food and drink he bought him.

"So there's something I want to run by you, to see if it's a good idea or not." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure, OK go for it." John said, "I was thinking that maybe I could take Gunner out to bond?" Phil asked. John smiled.

"That sounds amazing." John said, Phil smiled. "You think he will go for it?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure. I will talk to him, he will like to go out, maybe you can do laser tag?" John asked. Phil smiled.

"Sure sounds awesome." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "You go out and have fun and I will stay home with baby girl." John said, Phil laughed and nodded. "John I think too we need to sit and talk about what's happening with us. When Peyton was born you kissed me back, so we need to decide what's going on. Either we're together or not. We need to make a decision. Its not healthy for us and its not healthy for Peyton to be in this limbo." Phil said, John nodded.

"I know, I guess I am just thinking." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "OK cool." Phil said, John smiled. "I think I am going to have a nap, will you be OK with her?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Sure." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. He laid down and closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up and smiled when he heard Phil on the baby monitor singing to Peyton. He was an amazing father to her. John loved him so much, he wanted to be with him again but was scared to be heart broken again. John got up and went to the bathroom he finished in the bathroom and headed down the hall. He stood in the doorway of Peyton's room and watched Phil sing to her while she just looked up at him.

"Hey." John said, Phil turned and looked at John. "Hey yourself." Phil said, John smiled and walked inside and sat down on the couch in there. "You're so good with her." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Thanks, I try." Phil said, John smiled. "John I'm home!" Gunner said John smiled. "I'll go, you sit with her." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. John sat down and Phil handed him Peyton. Phil then headed downstairs and saw Gunner making a snack. "What's going on? Where's John?" Gunner ask.

"He's up with Peyton, I wanted to talk to you about something." Phil said, Gunner nodded. "Yeah I know, I knew this was coming" Gunner said, Phil frowned. "You want me to move out right? You don't want me to live here anymore?" Gunner asked, Phil shook his head. "No Gunner, I don't want that. I know John loves having you here." Phil said. "I just wanted you to come and hang out with me tonight. How about we just hang out and go play some lazer tag or something." Phil said, Gunner smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure sounds fun, will John be OK?" Gunner asked. "Yeah he will be fine. So don't you worry. So you up for it then?" Phil asked. "Yeah of course." Gunner said, Phil smiled at him. "OK cool. We leave in an hour or so." Phil said, Gunner smiled and nodded. Phil left Gunner to it and went upstairs.

He looked in on John and Peyton and smiled as he saw John rocking her nice and slow singing and whispering to her. It was so cute and sweet. "So I went and talked to Gunner, he's all for hanging out tonight." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "Good I am glad, I think it will be fun for you two to bond. I think it would be cool for you two. You need to get along with one another. For my sake and for Peyton's sake." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds good. I love it. I really want to try and be friends with him, I don't want you in the middle of it all. Its not fair on you." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"I am gonna go have a nice bath and then order some food in and hang out with Peyton." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "Good. Have fun." Phil said, he leaned in and kissed John on the cheek. John blushed a little and got up and put Peyton in her crib and headed to the bathroom, he made a nice bubble bath and got in. relaxing with the soft music. He needed this time to chill out and not think about anything.

Phil popped his head in a few minutes later and told John that he and Gunner were heading off. He saw John in the tub and smiled, he was so turned on. He loved John's body. John finished his bath and dressed in his bed clothes and headed to the nursery, he gave Peyton a quick bath and got her changed into her Black and White Dotted Bodysuit and he took her downstairs for a feeding, once she was fed and burped John rocked her to sleep and put her in her bassinet and then he ordered in a pizza and he chilled out on the couch watching some TV.

He was so glad that Gunner was giving Phil a chance, it meant so much to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	25. Trying Again

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

Phil and Gunner got into Phil's car and he drove them to a small place he had found on the net, it had everything anyone could want, he just wanted to have fun with Gunner.

"So how is school?" Phil asked for some conversation. "Its OK, its better than having to go on the road and be in that school. I get to have friends here." Gunner said, Phil smiled.

"Cool. Are you enjoying soccer as well?" Phil asked. Gunner smiled. "Yeah I really like it and coach says I am really good at it so I want to keep doing it." Gunner said Phil smiled. "Cool." He said, they pulled up at the place and got out and headed inside.

"Where to first?" Phil asked. "The arcade?" Gunner asked, Phil nodded and smiled and they headed to the arcade to play some games.

They went over to the air hockey table and Phil paid for a game, he and Gunner faced off against one another, Phil had to admit to himself that Gunner was really good at air hockey and they were actually starting to have a good time, Gunner beat Phil at the game and Gunner loved it.

He loved being good at something. They then went over to the racing cars and had a go at that, Phil won that one only because he was used to driving a car so he knew what to do.

They then went to a cool game where they got to design their own rollercoaster ride, it was really cool.

Both Gunner and Phil had a shot and they were starting to bond a little and get to know one another better and Phil was glad, he wanted to be friends with Gunner, he needed to for the sake of John and Peyton.

Once they were done there they went and played some laser tag, they were on the same team and against another team of two, Phil and Gunner loved it, they loved having some fun and being on a team together, they ended up winning and they were so glad. Once they were done there they went and grabbed some food.

Phil got the Bacon Cheeseburger with a Pepsi and Gunner got 3 slices of Cheese Pizza and a Coke. They sat down and smiled at one another.

"So have you had fun?" Phil asked, Gunner nodded and smiled. "Yeah its been cool." Gunner said Phil smiled. "Are you liking being an older brother and an uncle?" Phil asked.

"I love being an uncle. Peyton is awesome. I haven't really had the chance to bond with Hayden, he's always with Randy and dad and dad is always preoccupied with him, so I haven't bonded with him. I guess that's why I stay at John's a lot. He makes me feel loved and cared for and he looks after me better than dad does." Gunner said, Phil sighed, he hated that Mark was neglecting Gunner just because Hayden had arrived.

"You really love John don't you?" Gunner asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah I do, he's my everything, he and Peyton are my life. I just wish he would let me in and we could go back to the way things were." Phil said.

"John has trouble letting guys in, I mean dad screwed him up when he was younger and then Sean did even more damage, so its hard on him, just give him time and he'll come around, I know It" Gunner said.

"I promise I won't interfere. I just want my brother to be happy and I know you make him happy." Gunner said, Phil smiled, he was glad Gunner was on his side now. It was a weight off his shoulders.

**MEANWHILE**

John sat down in the nursery with Peyton in his arms feeding her. "What should I do baby, should I get back with daddy?" he asked her. "I mean I love him I always have but we've been through so much. I don't know if I should put myself and you through it." John said.

"But then again he has stepped up and been the man I needed. He's taken care of me and you and he's told me he loves me all the time." John said smiling he knew what he had to do when Phil got home. He finished feeding Peyton and burping her and he headed downstairs.

He watched some TV for a while before Phil and Gunner came home, Gunner went up to his room and Phil went and sat beside John. "How was it?" John asked.

"Good, he's coming around to me." Phil said, John smiled at him. "How was your night?" Phil asked. "Good, I did some thinking." John said.

"Oh yeah?" Phil asked John nodded. "I want you to move into the master bedroom with me, if that's what you still want." John said, Phil smiled, he knew that was John's way of asking to get back together he smiled and kissed John softly he couldn't wait to be back with John, he really couldn't.

"How was Peyton?" Phil asked. "The perfect baby as usual. She was great" John said, Phil smiled. "Can I go and see her?" Phil asked, John smiled.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask Phil, she's your daughter too." John said, Phil smiled, he got up and extended his hand to John.

"Lets go see her together" he said, John smiled at him and nodded and they headed up to the nursery to check in on Peyton. "She's amazing babe." Phil said, John nodded and smiled.

"She's everything to me. I couldn't imagine life without her now." John said, Phil smiled. "I couldn't imagine life without either of you." Phil said John smiled and looked at Phil. "Wanna go to bed?" John asked, Phil smiled.

"Yeah baby. Lets go to bed." Phil said, John smiled at him and kissed him softly, they both said goodnight to Peyton and went to the master bedroom, they both undressed and climbed into bed, Phil wrapped his arms around John and John laid his head on Phil's chest.

They both smiled, they we just so glad to be back with one another, they really were.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	26. Phil's Family Issues

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today Phil's mom and three sisters would be coming to visit for a week, they would be staying with John and Phil at the house.

John was nervous about it, this was going to be hard on him having four women in the house judging him on his boyfriend skills and his father skills, he didn't know if he could handle to but he wanted to try for Phil's sake. He loved him and he wanted to have a relationship with his mom and sisters.

John was downstairs with Peyton watching the morning news, Gunner was spending the week at Mark and Randy's because he didn't want to be around strangers. Today John was putting together a nice lunch for Phil's mom and sisters.

He had invited Mark, Randy and Gunner to come along as well.

He wanted them to get to know Phil's family. John finished feeding and burping Peyton and he took her upstairs for a bath, he bathed her and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Fuchsia Bow Keyhole One Piece, her Open Knit Cardigan and her White Lace Frill Socks. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs to the lounge and saw Phil sitting watching the sports reruns, he smiled and put her in her swing and went to go get himself ready for the day.

He showered and dressed in jeans, shirt, sweater and sneakers and headed back downstairs. He smiled seeing Phil making funny faces at Peyton. John laughed.

He went over to them and sat down with them. "You OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah just tired. She's a handful and I still need to go to the store before your mom and sisters get here" John said. "You're putting yourself under too much stress, its my family they aren't fancy or anything." Phil said, John nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to make this a great time together. I want them to really like me and like the family we've put together." John said, Phil sighed. "They will. They already love you and they can't wait to meet Peyton." Phil said, John smiled.

"You're right so while you go and get your mom and sisters and I will take missy here with me to the store." John said, Phil nodded and smiled and kissed John. John picked up Peyton and grabbed her diaper bag and headed out the door.

He strapped Peyton into the car and he got in and headed to the market. He got there and walked around grabbing everything he needed for lunch for the day, he also picked up some extra snacks, drinks, and toiletries for the Brooks' females.

Once he had everything he headed back home, he put Peyton down in her swing and started unpacking the groceries, he was unpacking when he heard a car pull up and heard laughing.

Phil, Natalie, Cassie, Shaleigh and Shaleen walked into the house. "Hi John." Natalie said, John smiled.

He stopped what he was doing and went over to Natalie and hugged her then hugged Cassie, Shaleen and Shaleigh.

"Where is Peyton?" Cassie asked, John and Phil laughed. "In the lounge in her swing." John said, they all rushed in there and cooed over her, Phil smiled and went over to John and hugged him.

"Told you it was going to be fine." He said, John laughed. "Yeah you know everything Mr. best in the world." John said, Phil smiled and kissed his cheek. Phil helped John unpack the groceries.

"Just put the steak in the fridge its for lunch." John told him, Phil nodded and smiled. They finished unpacking everything and went and sat in the lounge with Phil's family.

"She's amazing guys, you did so well with her" Natalie said, Phil and John smiled.

"How was the birth John?" Cassie asked, John smiled at Phil's 17 year old sister.

"It was hard, I freaked out in the beginning but it was like a normal birth I guess. I just wanted to meet her, she was worth all the morning sickness, the tiredness and aching and bitchy moods I had. She is worth it all." John said Cassie smiled, her sisters looked at her as did her mom.

"Go ahead tell your brother." Natalie said, Cassie sighed. "You're going to be so pissed at me." Cassie said. "What's going on?" Phil asked.

"I'm pregnant." Cassie said, Phil's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You're WHAT?" he asked loudly startling Peyton, John picked her up and held her close.

"Look it wasn't planned, me and Mike just got carried away one night and here I am." She said, Phil shook his head he couldn't believe this.

"I….I don't know what to say, I need some alone time." He said.

"I'm gonna take Peyton for a walk." He said, John nodded and handed Peyton off to Phil and Phil left, John sighed. "How about I show you to your rooms?" he asked, they all nodded and John took them to their rooms.

While they were getting settled John went and got started on lunch, it wasn't going to be a very comfortable lunch not with Phil being pissed at Cassie over this pregnancy. He just hoped it didn't ruin the lunch.

It seemed like every time John wanted to do something nice with a meal drama happened and ruined the whole thing.

John marinated the flank steak and left it and he got started on the garden salad that went with it. "Is there anything I can do to help John?" Natalie asked.

"No thanks, this is your holiday let me handle it." John said. "OK, you mind If I go watch my shows?" she asked.

"No go ahead." John said. She smiled and went to the lounge. John got everything ready and the steak on to cook and some potatoes when Phil walked back in. "She's asleep." He told John gesturing to Peyton. John smiled.

"Keep an eye on the steak I will go and put her up in her crib." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

John took Peyton up and laid her down in her crib he heard his dad arrive being the loud man that he is and he sighed, it was time for the lunch from hell.

**PLEASE REVIEW.….**


	27. Reconnecting

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

John was frying up the meat when Phil came in and sat on the bench looking at him.

"Have you talked to Cassie?" John asked. Phil shook his head. "Nope. I don't think I can." Phil said, John went over to him and stood in between his legs.

"Why not?" John asked. "Because I can't accept this. I can't accept that my seventeen year old sister is pregnant." Phil said, John sighed.

"Why not?" John asked. "Because its wrong. She's a kid and having a baby with her boyfriend." Phil said, John sighed. "Like us? We had Peyton and we weren't even together when she was born." John said.

"That's different, we're adults, not teenagers and in school." Phil said. "Phil we weren't exactly mature." John said.

"I mean I didn't tell you about Peyton for months. We were mad at each other. At least Cassie seems responsible and so does her boyfriend." John said.

"Look its not the ideal situation but if you want to be in your sisters and her babies life then you need to accept it." John said. "She's seventeen John. Could you imagine having a kid at 17?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No I couldn't have handled it, but Cassie isn't us Phil" John said, Phil shook his head and groaned. "Fine, I'll go and talk to her" Phil said, he went to move but John shook his head and kept him there.

"I thought you wanted me to talk to her?" Phil asked. "I do, but I want you to kiss me first" John said. Phil smiled.

He hoped down and he pulled John closer to him and kissed him nice and deep.

John moaned into the kiss. Once the kiss was over Phil slapped John on the ass and he went up to Cassie's room to talk to her.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door. Cassie opened the door and sighed. "Can we talk?" Phil asked, Cassie nodded and smiled.

They walked in and sat down on the bed. "Have you decided what you wanna do?" Phil asked. "We want to keep the baby." Cassie said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"OK. I am shocked and a little disappointed in you but its your life and I can't talk I got John pregnant and we weren't married and then we broke up." Phil said, Cassie smiled.

"Yeah and you have an amazing baby. Isn't she worth it?" Cassie asked, Phil nodded.

"Yeah she is." Phil said. Cassie smiled she hugged Phil. "Thankyou for supporting me." Cassie said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Come on lunch should be ready soon, John's food is amazing." Phil said, he took Cassie's hand and they headed downstairs.

They walked down and saw Mark, Randy, Gunner and Hayden there. "OK lunch is served." John said, they all sat down and enjoyed the meal that John had made for them.

Phil smiled at John and kissed him softly as they enjoyed the meal. They finished the meal and they cleaned up. Phil went and pulled Mark aside.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked. "Actually can I talk to you?" Phil asked, Mark nodded and smiled.

"What's up?" Mark asked. "Its about Gunner, when I spent some time with him, he commented that things were hard on him, he missed spending time with you, he feels left out since Hayden came along." Phil said.

"Really?" Mark asked, Phil nodded "Yeah I just think you should know what he is feeling right now." Phil said, Mark nodded.

"Thanks, I'll start spending more time with him. I want to make things right with him. I love all my boys and I want to make sure he knows that he has me." Mark said, Phil smiled.

"Good." He said, Mark nodded and smiled. Glad that Phil had talked to him, he just wanted to make sure Gunner knew he was loved dearly.

**THAT NIGHT**

Phil grabbed John by the back of his head and pulled him in closer. "I want you so bad right now Johnny." He purred into John's ear. John smiled.

"Take me, you know I would never deny you." John said, he ran his hands down to Phil's denim covered cock and gave it a little squeeze.

"I want this inside of me." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John again, he couldn't wait to be inside his lover.

No one knew that John was the bottom in their relationship. John was a private man and he didn't want people thinking he was a lesser man because he took Phil's cock every night.

They both kneeled up on the bed and Phil pulled John close to him and started kissing him, John's hands went around Phil's body and he ran his hands up and down Phil's back.

They both pulled away and started pulling off their jeans, they undid their belts and went back to kissing.

John pulled away from the kiss and leaned in and kissed his way down Phil's chest and abdomen, Phil leaned back on his hands and enjoyed watching John pleasure him.

Phil moved and laid down on the bed and John pulled his jeans all the way off. Phil pulled his socks off and threw them to the side.

Phil pulled John down on top of him and started kissing him sensually, John moaned as he fell onto Phil's body. Phil's hands went down and rubbed John's bubble but through his tight white underwear.

John continued kissing his lover. John moved away from Phil's mouth and trailed kisses down his chest and stomach.

He kissed along Phil's pelvic bone and he pulled down Phil's underwear slowly and kissed the bit of skin that came available to him.

Phil leaned up on his elbows and watched John as he kissed him and licked at him.

John pulled away and pulled off Phil's underwear and he threw them to the side. He licked his lips as he saw Phil's cock spring out of its confines, he loved Phil's cock, it was amazing, thick and long and bigger than Phil's.

Phil spread his legs a little and John leaned in and kissed at Phil's cock, he licked his way down the shaft, kissing and licking as he went.

He grabbed Phil's cock and pulled it up to his mouth and slid the member into his wet mouth.

John moaned as he took the cock in and out of his mouth, tasting Phil on his tongue.

Phil leaned up a bit and watched as John sucked him in and out of his mouth, he loved seeing John like this, so sexy and so sure of his actions.

John kept sucking Phil and sucked hard on the head and Phil moaned out loud, John smirked and locked eyes with his lover and continued taking Phil down his throat.

John stepped off the bed and pulled off his jeans he then climbed onto the bed and kissed Phil, Phil reached around and gabbed John's back and pulled him closer as he sat up and kissed his lover.

John pushed Phil back down a little and he kissed across Phil's chest and down his stomach licking his navel and making his way down to his favourite teat…..Phil's cock.

He took the cock into his mouth taking him all the way down then slowly coming up, he kept repeating his actions as Phil watched him intently.

Phil pulled away a bit and got up on his knees so his cock was in front of John's face, John smiled up at him and he grabbed Phil's cock and stroked him a bit and then pulled him to his mouth and took him in.

Phil ran his hands down John's back and slipped them into John's tight underwear feeling John's amazing ass beneath his hands.

"Come here" Phil said, John let go of his lovers cock and he sat on his knees. Phil pulled John closer and kissed him deeply, John's hands went around Phil's neck and their cocks rubbed together as they kissed one another.

Phil moved them and turned them and pushed John down onto the bed, John looked up at him through hooded eyes not knowing what his lover had planned for them.

Phil leaned in and kissed John quickly and then started making his way down John's broad chest kissing him and licking and nipping at his lovers toned muscular body.

Phil spread John's legs a little and pulled him closer, John groaned, he wanted to get out of his underwear so badly, Phil smiled knowing what John wanted, but he leaned up and started kissing his lover once again.

Phil finally pulled off John's underwear and John looked at him, he was so hard and he wanted Phil in him so badly.

Phil grabbed John's legs and pushed them against John's body and bent over nearly bending John in half and he kissed him. John groaned as he felt Phil's hard cock rubbing against his ass.

Phil moved away but kept John in the position, seeing John's ass on perfect display, he held John's legs there and he leaned down and kissed along John's crack.

John moaned as he felt Phil's tongue lick around his hole, it felt so damn good, Phil was an expert at rimming and John loved it so much.

Phil buried his face in John's ass, trying to open him up for his cock, he loved doing this with John, it was something John had never experienced until he was with Phil.

John was moaning and groaning as he felt Phil's tongue penetrate him, he was so turned on and he wanted Phil inside of him already. "Please" John whined, Phil looked up and shot John a smirk before continuing his task of rimming John.

When Phil deemed John stretched enough he pulled away, John handed him a condom and lube and Phil smiled and pulled the condom on and lubed himself up. He also poured some of the liquid straight into John's hole.

ohn shivered at the coolness but he knew that soon he would be getting what he wanted the most. Phil leaned up and kissed John in a needy kiss and then he smiled at him and caressed his face lovingly.

Phil lined himself up with John's entrance and slowly pushed his way in, he held still for a moment letting John get comfortable. He saw John nod and he knew John was ready.

Phil moved in and out with short strokes, John moaned as he felt Phil's cock moving inside of him.

He reached out and grabbed at the sheets his knuckles turning white.

Phil changed up a bit and went with longer harder strokes and he hit jackpot as John cried out in pleasure as Phil's cock hit his prostate dead on.

Phil went faster and the headboard started banging against the wall, John moaned loudly, Phil was giving it to him the best he had ever had in his life.

Phil laid flat on John and kept pounding into him, John wrapped his limbs around Phil and moved along with him they both moved in synch, Phil leaned in and kissed John deeply swallowing up his moans.

"Let's change it up babe." Phil said, John looked at him. "OK, how?" John asked.

"Ride me backwards" Phil said, John nodded and smiled, that position was one of his favourites.

Phil pulled out and he laid flat on the bed, John went over to him and straddled him, Phil grabbed his cock and held John slide down onto it.

They both moaned as they felt one another. John started riding Phil fast while he started stroking himself off.

"Fuck yeah baby….Fuck you're so tight….ride that cock." Phil moaned John arched his back and moaned louder, he loved hearing Phil's dirty talk.

Phil slammed up and into John and John nearly lost it, Phil smiled as he heard the moans and cries escaping John's mouth, he rolled them over so John was beneath him on his knees and he slammed back into John hard and fast. John nearly came right then and there.

Phil pushed John's head into the bed and continued fucking him into oblivion.

"Fuck Phil….Please say I can cum." John whined.

"Cum baby, cum." Phil told him, John came all over the sheets below him, Phil's eyes rolled into the back of his head as John's ass constricted around him.

He quickly pulled out, took his condom off and he came all over John's back, John moaned as he felt his lover's essence on his back, he rolled over and he pulled Phil down to a deep kiss, he knew then he loved him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	28. BBQ Troubles

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**WEEKS LATER**

John smiled as he watched Phil play with Peyton.

He went over to him and sat down beside him. He kissed him on the cheek and Phil smiled.

"You totally sure about today?" Phil asked. John smiled, today Phil had invited a bunch of his friends from the WWE over for a barbecue.

"I am sure baby, it will be fun. I have the food coming in and everything will be fun. We have the kids and your friends are coming it will be fun." John said, Phil smiled. "Thanks." He said, John smiled.

"Good morning." Cassie said coming downstairs. Phil and John smiled at her.

A week ago Phil's mom, Shaleen and Shaleigh went back to Chicago, but Cassie asked to stay, some stuff had gone down with her and her boyfriend so here she was. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Phil asked her.

She was dressed in her Affliction Asher Dress and High Heels.

"A dress Phil. What's the problem with it?" Cassie asked. "It is a bit short don't you think?" Phil asked. "Phillip, enough." John told him.

"Feed Peyton while I go have a shower" John said, he kissed Phil quickly and went up to the bedroom. He had a quick shower and got ready for the day ahead.

He dressed in his Affliction Devoted Eye Cargo Shorts, his Affliction Metal Corps Shirt and his Black Nike Celso Free Motion Slide Shoes.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he went to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee.

Once he was done he took Peyton from Phil.

"Go shower baby, I am gonna get Peyton ready." John said, Phil nodded and smiled at him.

John took Peyton upstairs and gave her a light bath before he got her dressed for the day.

He dressed her in her Burberry Pink and Beige Check Shorts, her Burberry Pink Cotton T-Shirt and her Pink Pre-Walker Sandals with Bows.

Once she was dressed John took her downstairs. Once downstairs' John laid her in her swing and turned it on.

Peyton smiled and giggled as the swing started moving and the music started.

John smiled at her and went to the kitchen and cleaned up a bit.

He was cleaning up when Phil walked in. John looked at him and smiled, he looked mighty fine today.

He was in his Affliction Intellectual Cargo Shorts, his Red Affliction Simulation Shirt and his Grey and Red Nike Comfort Slide 2 Shoes. John went over to him and kissed him.

Phil smiled at him. "You OK?" Phil asked. John nodded. "Yeah fine, you just look hot today." John said.

"And? isn't that a good thing?" Phil asked, John smiled. "Yeah it is, but your exes are going to be here" John said. Phil laughed.

"First of all Beth means nothing to me, Daniel is involved with Glenn, your uncle and Matt isn't even coming." Phil said. John sighed. "You can't talk, Wade is coming." Phil said.

"That was nothing, we went on like one date, and he used me for a push, so its not the same." John said. Phil sighed.

"We're going to get into a fight soon if we don't stop this conversation." Phil said.

John shook his head. "Too late, I'm pissed" John snapped, he grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?!" Phil asked as John walked away from him. "A drive!" John shouted back at him.

He got into his car and headed over to Glenn's place. He hadn't seen his uncle in a while, he wanted to talk to him. He got to Glenn's place and headed inside.

He saw Glenn and Daniel outside having some fun together. John smiled at them, they looked cute together and happy.

"Hey." John said, Glenn looked at his nephew and smiled. "Hey kid, come sit with us." Glenna said, John smiled at them and sat down.

"You OK?" Glenn asked. "Yeah just having some issues with Phil." John said.

"What kind of issues?" Glenn asked. "Jealousy issues." John said. Glenn sighed. "You or him?" Glenn asked.

"Both, the BBQ is today and his exes are coming and Wade is coming. I got jealous and he got jealous back, so its fucking annoying." John snapped. Glenn sighed.

"John, he loves you, you love him, just work it out." Glenn said. John sighed and nodded.

"OK thanks Glenn." John said, Glenn smiled at him. John hugged him and left.

He got into his car and headed home. He got home and walked inside.

He went into the lounge room and sat in front of Peyton an smiled.

She was his angel, she made everything OK, she had changed his life for the better. "Can we talk?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"I'm sorry Phil. I overreacted. I was jealous." John said. Phil nodded.

"Me too," Phil said, John smiled he went over to Phil and kissed him.

"I love you and I know sometimes we're gonna argue but I want to be with you for the rest of our lives" John said, Phil smiled "I want that too baby." Phil said, John smiled.

He kissed Phil and Phil kissed him back, this was what they wanted for the rest of their lives, to be together with their daughter.

"We better get up and get ready. People will be here soon." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "So is Randy bringing Hayden?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I think he is lonely because dad went away with Gunner camping. He misses him a lot and I know what its like to be stuck at home with a kid, while the one you love is off wrestling for the masses." John said. Phil sighed. "I'm sorry that I am away a lot of the time, but I am the champ baby." Phil said, John smiled at him. "I know and I am so happy that you are." John said, Phil smiled. They went into the kitchen and got the food set up right as their guests arrived. Phil smiled and mingled with his co workers. John smiled as he sat in the kitchen watching him.

He knew today was a good thing for them. It gave Phil a chance to hang with his friends and it gave John a chance to get to know his friends. He hadn't really met any of them, their relationship wasn't really a normal thing. It didn't go the way a normal relationship did. There was no courtship or anything, they flirted, dated, had sex, broke up, had Peyton and now were back together. The only friends John knew pretty well were Seth, Dean and Roman. He also knew that Dean and Roman were in a relationship together and were going strong. John was happy for them, they were a great couple. They really were.

"Hey Jay." John heard he looked and saw Adam standing there with Chris. "Hey Addy." He said, he got up and gave him a hug. "This is Chris, Chrissy this is John. Mark's son and my best friend." Adam said, John smiled and shook Chris' hand in greeting. "Nice to finally meet you Adam has been talking about you and your baby for a while now." He said, John smiled at him. "Peyton, is with Phil somewhere being shown off." John laughed Adam and Chris nodded. "We will go find her and come back." Adam said, John nodded and smiled. He poured himself a drink of soda and sat down. The BBQ was going well so far.

"Hey kid." Hunter said when he and Shawn saw John, John smiled at them and hugged them. "Hey, how are things?" John asked, "Things are good, we wanted you to be the first to know that we're finally doing it," Shawn said, John looked at him. "Finally doing what?" John asked. "Getting married, making it legal and all that. Steph and Vince are all for it, they love the idea." Hunter said, John smiled at them and hugged them tight. He was so happy for them. "This is awesome, congrats guys." John said, they smiled at him and sat down. "Have you and Phil thought about it?" Hunter asked. "Getting married?" John asked him back, Hunter nodded, John looked over at Phil and shrugged. "Its never really come up for us. I mean we only just got back together." John said.

"Its not something the both of us are ready for, I mean we just had Peyton and reconnected. So I am not sure. We've never even discussed it." John said, Hunter and Shawn nodded "I am sure your dad will want him to make an honest man out of you. To make a commitment to you and Peyton. He does need to John." Shawn said, John smiled. "I don't need a piece of paper that says we're legally commited to one another. I don't. I know in my heart that Phil is committed to me and Peyton. He won't ever hurt us or betray us or leave us. I know he won't. I love him an I trust him." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled. They were happy for John they really were.

**HOURS LATER**

John sighed as he collapsed next to Phil on the couch, Peyton was in bed the party was over and Cassie was up in her room for the night. Now it was their alone time, the time they looked forward to every night. Phil leaned over and kissed John deeply while rubbing his hands along John's short clad thighs. Phil's hands travelled up and rested on John's cock, John moaned and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders and pulled him closer kissing him long and deep, they broke the kiss and John's hands went under Phil's shirt, feeling his abs, chest and the little bit of hair Phil had there. Phil smiled at his husband and kissed him again. He got to his knees on the couch and kissed John. John's hands travelled down and he started undoing Phil's jeans, he popped the button and then pulled the zipper down wanting to feel Phil's cock in his hands.

Phil pulled away from the kiss and he pulled up John's shirt, he smiled. John closed his eyes and leaned his head back and Phil, kissed along his stomach, so tenderly and going upwards, he licked around John's nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking them. John moaned as Phil sucked and nibbled at his nipple. "You like that baby?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yes, I love it Phil." John said, Phil smiled at his husband and continued to worship his nipples. Phil pulled away from John's chest and pulled his shirt off, John licked his lips seeing Phil shirtless. He got up to his knees and kissed Phil and Phil pulled off John's shirt, leaving them in nothing but their shorts.

They kneeled on the couch and kissed and held one another as their hands roamed the other's body holding and grabbing and rubbing them. Turning them on so bad. Phil leaned down and started kissing and licking at John's chest and neck and collarbone. His hand was on John's shorts covered cock and he squeezed him making John moan loudly this was what he wanted. Phil undid John's shorts and pulled them down a bit and slid his hand into his underwear and rubbed his cock a bit as John started working on Phil's shorts, pulling them down his legs, his cock popping out from the denim confines, so big, wet and hard. John smiled and pushed Phil down and ripped his jeans away.

Phil smiled up at John. "Suck it." He said, John smiled and licked his lips. John leaned down and took Phil into his mouth and started sucking him, soft at first but then harder and faster, pumping Phil's cock in and out of his mouth, making it wet with his saliva. Phil moaned and breathed heavily as John sucked him off, his hands were on the back of John's neck watching as his cock went in and out of his lovers mouth. "Fuck baby. Feels so good" Phil moaned as John continued sucking him. "I wanna taste you." Phil said, John pulled off of Jeff and sat down, Phil got up and moved closer to John and pulled his shorts off, he stroked John's hard cock a few times before taking him into his mouth.

John held the back of Phil's head as Phil sucked him off deep and hard, the way John liked it. John threw his head back in pleasure as Phil sucked him off. "Shit Phil, yes baby feels so good." John moaned loud. Phil smirked around John's cock and sucked the head hard before pulling away. John looked at him breathing heavily. "I wanna fuck you." Phil said, John moaned and pulled Phil onto him and kissed him hard. The idea sounding so amazing. They switched positions and Phil laid John on the couch on his stomach his ass up high in the air. He spread John's ass cheeks and moaned.

"Fuck baby, looks so nice." Phil said he leaned down and kissed and bit at John's big ass cheeks. John moaned as Phil slid his cock through his crack, it felt so nice, he wanted Phil in him now. Phil leaned down and licked at John's hole, wanting to stretch and slick it up so his cock would fit in there, John moaned as he felt Phil's tongue on his pucker and enter him, it felt amazing. John grabbed hold of the couch cushion, the pleasure was almost too much, he was going to cum to a rim job, but he didn't want it to end like that he wanted his husband's cock inside of him. Deep and hard. "Phil enough! Please baby fuck me." John said.

Phil smiled and pulled away from John's ass. He slicked up his cock and lined himself up and slowly slid in, he went in inch by inch, John moaned loud as he was filled up, he could feel Phil's balls on his ass. "Feeling good?" Phil asked his lover, John nodded. "Oh fuck yeah Phil, feels great, so full and big inside of me." John said, Phil smiled and held onto John's hips and pulled out before going back in and gyrating his hips, before pulling out and going back in. his cock hitting John's prostate dead on it felt fucking incredible. "Oh fuck Phil!" John moaned as Phil picked up the pace, it felt amazing to be inside of John and fucking him.

John pushed his ass back onto Phil's cock and Phil's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he couldn't believe how tight John was. "I'm gonna cum Phil!" John warned his husband. "Cum for me Johnny, cum all over this couch." Phil told him and that's exactly what John did he came hard and fast all over their black leather couch, Phil pumped into John a few more times before he came hard and fast inside of his lover filling him up with his cum, some of it sliding down his thick thighs. Phil pulled out and John flipped over and crawled into his lovers arms and kissed him. Phil smiled at him. It was just perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	29. The End

**THE CHAMP AND THE TRAINER**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight the WWE was in San Antonio, which meant John would be going to the show. He only went to the ones that were close to where they lived. John and Phil had sat down and discussed how their family was going to work and they decided that John would be a stay at home dad and that Phil would go out working and come home when he could. John would sometimes fly out with Peyton for a visit, but he would much rather stay home and give her a normal life. John knocked on Cassie's room and poked his head in. He smiled at Phil's sister. "Are you coming tonight or not?" he asked. "No, I don't feel too good so I am not gonna come." She said, John nodded and smiled. "OK." He said, he went to his room and had a shower, Peyton was sleeping because it was her bed time and he knew he would have to wake her up when they were at the arena.

There was no way she would be able to sleep while the show was going on. John showered and got ready for the night. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Sabotage Bootcut Jeans, his Yellow CM Punk GTS Authentic T-Shirt, his Black and Yellow CM Punk GTS Full Zip Sweatshirt and his Nike Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed he went to Peyton's room and rummaged through her draws and picked out some clothes for her to wear. Once he had them set up. He picked a sleeping Peyton up and laid her down on the change table, he took her out of her pyjama's and smiled as she stayed asleep. He grabbed her clothes and got her dressed. He dressed her in her Levi's Taylor Bootcut Jeans, her CM Punk "Best In The World" T-Shirt, her Terry Cardigan and her Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Metallic Sneaker Shoes. Once she was dressed John grabbed the diaper bag that was packed for the night and picked Peyton up and headed out the room, he stopped by Cassie's room once again and told her he was leaving and he left.

He strapped Peyton into the car and drove to the arena. They got there and John got out of the car and picked up Peyton who was still asleep, he held her on his shoulder as he made his way into the arena. He walked around until he found Phil's locker room, he walked in and smiled seeing his boyfriend, dad and Randy in there. He smiled and sat down giving Phil a kiss. "Glad you're here son, we have some news." Mark said, John smiled. "What's up?" he asked. "We're getting married!" Randy exclaimed loudly flashing his ring and in the process waking Peyton up. John glared at him. "Thanks a lot." He snapped. He wasn't happy, he wanted Peyton to sleep a bit more. "I am so sorry its just Hayden isn't here, so I guess I forgot." Randy said. John rolled his eyes.

Sometimes Randy really got on his nerves and all he wanted to do was slap him across the face and tell him to snap out of it. John got Peyton settled and he looked at Randy's ring it was so pretty. It was a 1-1/2 CT. T.W. Princess-Cut Diamond Vintage-Style Bridal Set in 14K White Gold. "Pretty." He said, Randy smiled as did Mark. "So you're OK with this then? With us getting married?" Mark asked, John shrugged. "It is what it is dad. I can't stop you." He said, Mark sighed that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Look I am happy for you. I just never thought you would get married again." He said. "How does Gunner feel about this?" he asked. "Your brother chucked a fit and he went to your moms." Mark said. John sighed.

"I thought that would happen, when this finally went down." John said. "Why?" Randy asked. "He's not good with change he hates it. Its bad enough that you two are living together and you have Hayden, now you're getting married." John said. "On top of that mom and Bret are heading into a serious direction and Phil and I are living together with Peyton, too many things have changed for him in such a little time." John explained. He knew his brother better than anyone, he knew what he was like when it came to change. "Well he can't expect us to stop living our lives because he isn't OK with it John." Mark said. "Except you should, he's your son. I am the only one who can't do anything. I am just the brother not the dad." John said, Mark and Randy sighed. "We will leave you two to it." Mark said, he and Randy got up and left the family alone.

Phil smiled and took Peyton from John. "So are you OK with them getting hitched?" Phil asked. "I don't know. Its weird. Sometimes I feel like my dad has the life I want." John said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well first he found an amazing guy in Randy and they had Hayden and now they're getting married. Compared to how our relationship and family came together its sweet and romantic." John said. "Sometimes I wish I was like that. That we were where they are right now, engaged." John said. "You want to marry me?" Phil asked. John nodded. "Yeah if you were to ask I would say yes, of course I would I love you." John said, Phil smiled. "Say yes then." Phil said John frowned at him. "What?" he asked, Phil passed Peyton to John and he went over to his bag and rummaged through it.

"I was planning on doing this really romantically, you know roses, candlelight the whole nine yards but being here with you and Peyton now, just talking it makes me want to do it now." He said, he suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled out a red box. He snapped it open and John gasped. "John will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in the world?" he asked, John was speechless he never thought this was coming, ever. "Say something babe, don't leave me hanging." Phil said after John had kept silent. "Yes, of course I will." He said, Phil smiled and kissed him hard.

He took the 1-1/2 CT. T.W. Diamond Framed Pavé Engagement Ring in 14K White Gold and slid it onto John's finger. "You've made me the happiest man alive." He said, John smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you Phil so much." He said, Phil smiled at him and kissed him again deeply. He was happy, he had John and Peyton and now they were getting married.

He guessed it was life as The Champ and The Trainer.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
